


Testing the Waters

by BastardCrimes



Series: The Ghouls Are Alright [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: (slaps ass of Kaneki) this bad boy can fit so much Hide in it, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Bottom Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Bottom Nagachika Hideyoshi, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fix-It, Frottage, Ghoul Biology, Ghoul Instincts, Hand Jobs, Hide has a face, Hotel Sex, I refuse to tag this as tentacles, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Kagune Usage (Tokyo Ghoul), Is bathwater a broth?, Kagune Cuddles (Tokyo Ghoul), Kakuhou As An Erogenous Zone, Kaneki has lost leg-using privileges, Kaneki is fine AU, Koma no one cares that you were the devil ape, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Muzzles, Of Mice and Men spoilers? In MY monster porn?, Purring Ghouls, Riding, Switching, The Talk, The fact that these idiots are still alive disproves Darwin’s Theory of Survival of the Fittest, Top Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Top Nagachika Hideyoshi, canon can’t stop me because I can’t read, ghoul culture, ghoul headcanons, ghoul heat, planning for heats, puberty but make it worse, supportive Yoshimura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardCrimes/pseuds/BastardCrimes
Summary: Hide had saved Ken from Jason, he’d saved him from a lot more by being there for him, and recovering from everything was an uphill battle. That doesn’t mean he can’t have some fun in the mean time, and Hide is happy to show him the ropesAu where Kaneki is safe at Anteiku and he and his human are free to be horny idiots
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: The Ghouls Are Alright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131890
Comments: 26
Kudos: 109





	1. Start of Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Canon can’t stop me because I can’t read

Kaneki often has dreams, or more accurately nightmares, about his time with Oomori. The details blurred and contorted in his mind, sometimes he imagined the bucket of snapped-off fingers and toes by his feet wriggling, other times he imagined bugs crawling over his hunched and bound body. On rare occasions he dreamt that he was there for days, that he gave in to the torment and became a ruthless thing like the man who carved him apart. 

Perhaps in some other reality he had become that twisted white-haired ghoul in his nightmares, but in this one, he was only chained to that chair for a day.

One day of gut wrenching terror, one day of unspeakable pain and grating screams that echoed around that near empty room until he couldn’t recognize them as his own. 

And then Hide came.

Stupid, wreckless, beautiful hide. Ken remembered one thing from that place clearly, and it wasn’t the pain, but the relief. Everything from the blood flow to his wrists when the blonde broke the chains, to the softness of his hands as he helped him up from the chair, to the face that didn’t seem real. It could very well have been a figment of his imagination concocted to distract him from his agony, but in the safety of the moment, in the careful embrace the human pulled him into, the reality drowned him.

Hide saw his eyes, he saw the mismatched red and grey. He saw ken as a ghoul, he knew what he was, and he saved him from that place anyways. Maybe that was stupidity. Maybe that’s just love

When they made it out of the building, the human kissed him in the alleyway.

When the two arrived back at anteiku, it was clear just how worried his friends were. The embrace from the ghouls, bordering on dogpile, was enough to melt what shock was left in him. Though the half-ghoul was confident that if he ever brought it up he would get stabbed, even nishio had shed a few tears. His friends were understandably weary of Hide, seeing as how he was a human and working in the ccg at that, but after a few days they warmed up to him. He was special to their idiot after all, just  _ how  _ special became clear after a few weeks of cohabitation “to help kaneki recover.”

It became the new routine, school, work, and spending time with his friends and boyfriend. All things considered, Ken was doing better. On good days he would eat with little protest and spend his time off reading in the cafe, on bad days he had the others to be there for him. Hide was the easiest to talk to when it came to matters about himself, he would hold him and listen as Ken worked through the horrors he’d been through aloud. Touka was the best to go to when he needed to be told what to do, she’d yell at him to eat, and sometimes he needed that. Other times he could just sit and read to Hinami.

All In all, things were peaceful. Especially at night. Hideyoshi practically lived at Anteiku when he had any free time, and almost every night he’d stay over in Ken’s room to “keep him company”. If that’s what he calls the chaste kisses and giggly cuddles, then so be it.

As embarrassed as he is to admit it to himself, kaneki loves kissing. That first kiss in the alley on the night his now-boyfriend saved him woke him from a haze. The little pecks he got on the way out the door, behind campus buildings, in bed while he fought sleep in the blonde’s arms, made him light up even on days when his body and mind felt too fuzzy to function. They’d never done more than that though, not until one night after work. 

———————

Kaneki was sitting on the edge of his bed, relaxing in sweatpants and an old t-shirt while fully engrossed in his book. His boyfriend lay across the mattress behind him, still in his jeans and jacket after his day at school and tapping away at his phone, occasionally clacking against the glass with fingernails he hadn’t trimmed in awhile. Every so often, the brunette would peek back at the boy. It wasn’t anything new, even when they were kids he found himself looking up from his pages to watch his friend. He used to call it admiration, eventually he had the insight to recognize it as a crush. Now that he was his boyfriend, he only does it more, no one could blame him for it could they? Ken takes in the mess of blond hair with the black roots just visible, the slender fingers with long nails, his gaze finally resting on his face. His favorite authors often went on and on about green eyes, comparing them to forests and emeralds, or blue ones compared to anything from jewels to oceans, but not so much brown ones. That is a failure on their part, because the ghoul couldn’t think of anything prettier, he loved the light in his human’s expression, those brown eyes,  _ those lips.  _ No need to hide his obvious, stupid little grin, or the slight blush he hadn’t noticed.

Hide looks up from his phone, hair puffed up where his head had rested on the pillow. The man catches Ken’s uncovered eye and chuckles when he looks quickly away to pretend he hadn’t been staring. 

“Hey kaneki,” he whispered. The half-ghoul looked sideways at him.

“Kaaaaaaaneki!”

“What is it Hide?” He questioned, trying to keep his amusement out of his voice.

“Come closer,” Hideyoshi beckons with one finger dramatically. Kaneki closes his book and places it on the bedside table before leaning back to be face to face with him, whatever antics his idiot was up to would surely be more interesting. Hideyoshi put a hand to ken’s ear and put his mouth close.

“ _ I know who you liiiiike! _ ” He whispered like a child at a sleepover. The ghoul shoved his face back, both of them cracking up, the brunette habitually covered his open smile with his free hand. Hide grasped his boyfriend’s wrist to free himself, then put his phone aside. The human sat up on his knees to be eye to eye with his boyfriend, and pulled his hand away from his mouth to see his face, now noticing the redness on his cheeks. 

“Why are you hiding? You know you have a pretty smile,” he cooed. Kaneki, the poor, poor man, was flustered enough already when he said that. He giggled nervously at the praise, and when Hide put his lips to his, he leaned it, gently wrapping his arms around his back to pull him in. 

It was heavenly, the warmth of his hands around his wrist and over his shoulder, the smell of Hide’s pine and citrus shampoo, even the sweet taste of his tongue as it snaked into his mouth. He could think of it as predatory, the desire he had to taste him, or he could think of it as lust. It didn’t matter much in these moments. The brunette could never imagine harming his boyfriend, regardless of his instincts, especially in these moments of intimacy.

He could think of lust though. They had never done more than this, but he could fantasize.

The blonde pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath, the hand that was around Kaneki’s wrist slid upwards, over his arm, rubbing his shoulder to his neck, then fingers running through the black hair. The man closed his eyes and shuddered at the touch, reopening them when he felt the strings of his white eyepatch loosen. The hand came away from his hair, and with it, the eyepatch, sliding off of the activated kakugan. As Black and red contrasted with the white and silver of his other eye, and before the vision in that ghoulish eye could refocus, he closed them both as he went in to resume the kiss.

As much as they kissed, they didn’t make out often. They tended to stop after a few seconds, as well as one time that the half-ghoul had panicked when his wrists were pinned too quickly, but this time Ken had gotten bold. Hide accepted the kiss, and with it the unspoken permission to go on. The blonde moved his hands to his boyfriend’s hips as he lapped at his tongue. Hide was very careful when trying anything new, that one time that his boyfriend yelped when his hand against his wrists brought back memories of Oomori served as a reminder that he could never be too gentle. Gentleness was needed, as strong as he’d gotten since he became a ghoul, Ken is still a fragile thing at heart. Hide kept this in mind while he ever so lightly felt up his sides over the shirt, shudders running down them and his partner’s breath hitching. The blond breaks the kiss to check in on him.

“Is this alright?” He inquired.

“Yeah,” Ken breathed, looking down to avoid his eyes. “You, um, you can keep going. If you’re okay with that!”

“Of course I am babe,” he kissed one of his reddened ears and the hands wandered back down, slipping up again this time under the cloth. The skin was warm under his touch, what he saw as the shirt hiked up was pale and smooth. He wasn’t as skinny as he used to be, abdominal muscles had become more pronounced since he’d seen him in locker rooms or changing at old sleepovers. Kissing down his neck, he felt the abs with his thumbs, then moved his hands to his back.

When Hide rubbed over an unexpectedly soft spot his boyfriend’s spine, Kaneki gasped and arched away from the touch, pressing their chests together as his whole body shuddered. The human reared back, taking his hands away as quickly as he could.

“Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay?” He rushed to apologize, unsure of what caused such a strong reaction. The ghoul looked back up at him, he didn’t look hurt or afraid, but his face was completely flushed.

“It’s okay! It's... you didn’t… I’m sorry! I don’t know what that was, it just felt…” Kaneki stuttered, trying to find some way to explain what had happened. “I… I think that was my kakuhou.”

The human’s eyes widened. He remembered from his research while he was applying for the part time job at the ccg, something about how the number of nerve endings and closeness to the spine made the kakuhou a weak point.

“Oh damn, I sorta forgot about that. Sorry if that hurt-“

“No!” Ken interrupted him, both surprised at the boldness before he resumed a meaker tone. “It didn’t hurt at all, just surprised me. It actually felt good,  _ really  _ good”

It took a few seconds for the blonde to piece it together, the sensitivity, the “it felt good”, and how the man in front of him was bright red and avoiding his eyes. Kaneki shifted his legs together, and this time Hide was blushing.

“OH! Okay!”

“Sorry,” The ghoul muttered.

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong. I was way too excited.”

“You weren’t! I liked it, I just…. sorry.”

The two were quiet for a moment as they realized what the other meant.

“You liked it?” The human asked. The other man nods.

“I had no idea it would feel like that… I didn’t want to make you do these things, I swear it was an accident.”

“You didn’t  _ make  _ me do anything, I like doing…  _ things  _ with you.” 

Ken looks up just a bit, eyes a bit wide.

“You do?”

“Of course! You’re like, the sexiest person I’ve ever met! Do you have any idea how hard it is to look good in plain ass sweaters kaneki? Any idea at all? Because you do it every day and it blows my mind,” Hideyoshi chuckles at himself. “I do  _ want  _ to do more with you, but I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

“I’m not pressured! What-!” The half-ghoul takes a breath to collect himself. “I thought you just didn’t want to do more, you usually stop.”

“I… remember that time you panicked? I know it only happened once but it sorta reminded me that, shit man, you’ve been through like, eighty consecutive tragedies in a few months. That’ll mess with anyone, and I don’t want you to feel like you  _ have  _ to sleep with me if it makes you uncomfortable.”

The ghoul’s shoulders tense at the mention of that time, but the reasoning makes sense. God, what did he do to deserve this man?

“Sometimes things can trigger me, but it’s not… it just happens sometimes. It’s not you, and the one time it  _ did  _ happen when we were,” he clears his throat. “ _ Intimate,  _ you stopped the second I was scared. You’ve never made me feel uncomfortable, and I have things I’m working on but… I want to do more with you. I trust you.”

He takes one of Hideyoshi’s hands.

“You also have a very nice butt.”

Hideyoshi was taken completely off guard, and practically wheezed at that. His boyfriend laughed as well, half at him and half at his own surprising compliment. 

“Holy shit, you funky, horny, little bastard!”

With the tension melting away, both young men could understand where they stood. They were ready, nervous and stupid, but ready. When the human collected himself enough to speak, he made sure of it.

“How about tomorrow I get us stuff for it for when we’re ready to go all the way?” 

“Stuff?”

“Condoms and lube,” Hideyoshi informed. 

“Oh yeah,” he acknowledged bashfully. “I forgot about those.”

“I don’t blame you, it’s only natural, you being a virgin and all,” the blonde teased.

“I know, but  _ hey _ !” He chastised.

“Well not for long if I have anything to say about it!” Hide declared. “And before we get to that…”

He put a hand on Ken’s thigh to push it aside from where it hid the bulge in his sweatpants.

“Want to mess around?”

Those four words went straight to the ghoul’s already hard cock. He nodded his head, and in seconds his partner’s lips were against his own. Kaneki opened his mouth to allow his tongue in. Any instinct he had to bite down on willing prey was silenced by his desire for  _ more.  _ More heat, more touch, more of  _ everything.  _ Hideyoshi positioned himself between his legs, taking his sweet time taking off his jacket, then tossing it on the floor. 

Ken lets out a tiny gasp as fingers trail under his shirt and up his to his chest, thumbing over his nipples before moving around to his upper back. The human ruts against his partner, earning a whimper from what little contact he gave his clothed cock.

“Hide,” the ghoul rasped, balling the back of his boyfriend’s shirt in his hands.

“Patience, baby,” he teased. He went as slowly as he could, well aware that kaneki had never had any sexual experiences before. He would make this simple exploration unforgettable, but he’d do so softly. Feeling every vertebrae as he ran his hands down his back, the human took in just how strong the man submitting to him was. It was intoxicating, shaping the reactions of this powerful creature with touches and words, it made him want to test just how much he could make him feel.

The blonde pulled his head back for a moment to look Kaneki in the eyes overcast with anxious lust, then kissed him on the tip of his nose. In that moment of sweetness, he pushed a palm into the soft flesh over the kakuhou, and Ken moaned so obscenely that he wouldn’t believe it were him had he not been the one holding his body, now heaving shaking breaths. Hideyoshi felt himself growing harder at that unexpected, absolutely  _ carnal  _ sound. He’d never heard it before, and from the look on his face, neither had kaneki.

“That…” the brunette trailed off. It was  _ good _ ,  _ better  _ than good, it was sublime, heavenly, electrifying. Any number of descriptions from the scenes of novels he certainly wouldn’t read in public could apply, and he didn’t trust himself to voice them without moaning. 

“How are you doing?” His boyfriend checked in.

“I’m amazing, god- hide this feels so good. I don’t know how I’m supposed to react b-“ The ghoul cut himself off with another keen when the palm dug into the organ once again.

“Like that Ken, just like that. If it feels right, then go with it!”

“O-okay.”

“Now down we go.”

“What?” His question is answered when Hideyoshi’s hands move to his shoulders and push him down so his back is on to mattress, his kakuhou still so sensitive that the sheet against it made him shiver. Looking up, he watched his boyfriend hunch to kiss his chest.

“You’re so fucking pretty Ken,” The blonde practically growled. The ghoul, still holding onto Hide for dear life, turned his head to the side. The praise and sensation were too much to process, and yet he wanted more. It didn’t take long for that wish to be fulfilled, as the human had hooked his thumbs into the hem of his sweatpants and underwear.

“You okay to keep going?” Hideyoshi asked.

“I am, god please Hide,  _ touch me,”  _ Kaneki pleaded.

“Oh man,” the blonde smiled. “My boss would be so pissed if he knew I was this horny for a ghoul.”

The ghoul in question cracked up at that.

“You are such an idiot!” Ken cackled. 

“I’m  _ your  _ idiot,” and with that, he finally pulled down the half-ghoul’s pants and underwear, freeing his aching cock. Before he could touch it, Hideyoshi’s hands went to his own belt, unbuckling it and sliding it out of his belt loops, tossing it in the general direction of his jacket. The brunette’s eyes were fixed on his boyfriend’s ministrations, the fly being unzipped and jeans shuffled down. He had pondered, quite often in fact, about what Hide’s dick would be like. It’s totally normal to wonder if one’s boyfriend is well endowed, especially when one is having  _ urges  _ that they need to satisfy. Whenever he was finished with himself in the past, he’d felt some shame about using that hypothetical about his boyfriend’s body as masturbation material, but now… Well it’s not much of a hypothetical anymore. And Ken would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit intimidated.

Hideyoshi is, to put it mildly, hung like a fucking centaur. 

He seems well aware of this, because the look of astonishment, bordering on fear, across the half-ghouls face elicits a chuckle from him. 

“I know, right?”

“How?!” 

“I don’t know, genes I guess.”

“It’s… will we even be able to…?”

“We will,” Hideyoshi assured him. “we’ll just go slow when we get there, for now though, let’s just have fun.” He touched the head of his cock to Ken’s, and thrusted, rutting them together with a grunt. The brunette had to choke back an obscene sound, and pushed a hand to his mouth to keep himself quiet when his boyfriend took them both in his hand as he continued frotting against him.

“Ken, you’re so damn gorgeous, fuck this feels good,” Praise fell from those parted lips like prayers, and kaneki could only moan into his hand and press himself harder into his partner’s touch. It wasn’t long before the tension in his belly grew, and he knew he wouldn’t hold out much longer.

“Hide… close,” was the most he could rasp when he took his hand away from his mouth. 

“So am I,” Hideyoshi grunted with a thrust and quickened jerk. “come for me baby.”

That was what tipped the brunette over into his climax. His legs shook, nails digging into the sheets, tearing them with his ghoulish strength, as he spilled out into his partner’s hand. His eyes squeezed shut as he moaned wordlessly, reduced to little more than instincts and nerves underneath the human man. The sight of him, this apex predator, thoroughly debauched and shuddering in pleasure, was what did it for Hideyoshi. Cum dripped down onto kaneki’s shirt, and after a few seconds of his high, the blonde released their cocks and lay down next to his boyfriend, who was still catching his breath.

“Oh Ken, that was amazing!” With his clean hand, Hide caressed his face, turning it to him so he could plant a kiss on his partner’s forehead. As the ghoul’s mismatched eyes refocus, he smiles sweetly, almost innocently as if he didn’t just spend the last several minutes squirming and moaning like a porn star.

“That was so much better than I’d imagined,” he whispered to him. “I love you Hide.”

“I love you too Ken.” 

The two are quiet for just a bit while they collect themselves, before the human spoke up.

“We’re gonna need to replace these sheets.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Well prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The preparations are made, now its up to Ken to decide if he’s ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koma is asking the important questions

It was around seven, a week from that night with Hide, and Kaneki was working a shift at Anteiku with Koma. The ghoul was washing out some mugs while the half-ghoul handed off a black coffee to a customer who, by the smell of it, was a ghoul as well. He had been getting better at differentiating scents, humans had a light and alluring aroma whereas ghouls tended to be more earthy. He was at the point where he could tell them apart, except for the occasional human who smelled like ghoul. Nishio had told him that those with human loved ones would do something called scenting, it’s supposed to let other ghouls know they had dibs. He had to wonder how many of those humans knew that someone they cared about wasn’t one of them, but was keeping them safe from predation. 

Touka had told him to practice his scent recognition. According to her, one fuck up not telling a weak ghoul or a scented human apart will get him killed, so he went along with it. The brunette opened his mouth just a little as he’d been instructed and sniffed at the air. There were three ghouls, each drinking their black coffees alone as they either checked their phones or simply relaxed into their seats, and a couple of humans chatting animatedly over what’s left of their tea. The two empty plates scattered with crumbs certainly helped to confirm the smell.

“Kaneki, let me know when there’s more plates to wash,” Koma calls to him from the sink.

“Yes sir,” he acknowledges, wiping down the counter. The brunette knows that’s not what he meant, he means “ _ tell me when the humans are gone.”  _ It’s only a few minutes until then, the pair get up and head towards the door, one of the ghouls looking up from her phone to watch them go. Ken smiles and waves, then turns to his coworker once the door closes, now only ghouls left in the building.

“They’ve left.”

The man finished rinsing a mug and hurriedly put it on the drying rack, then speed walked over to him, a grin on his face.

“Thank god because I’ve had this stuck in my head all day!” The man raved.

“Are you about to say something terrible?”

“Yes!” Enji clears his throat, then forms a tent with his fingers to pose a question.

“So, gamer girl bath water: is it a broth? Discuss!”

Ken stares blankly at him, one of their patrons who had been eavesdropping coughs to hide a laugh.

“Koma?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you like this?”

“You’re avoiding the question! Is it a broth or not? Because I think it is! It's human flavored water!” The older man insisted.

“I’m going to regret saying this but,” the boy sighed. “If that’s the case… it’s more of a tea.”

“Is there a difference? Because I’m pretty sure broth is just meat tea. And why don’t humans drink it straight? They drink leaf juice and fruit juice, why not meat juice?”

“I am begging you to never give me your opinions on liquids ever again,” Ken pleaded, Koma cackles at the hopeless expression on his face.

“In return for being mentored by the notorious Devil Ape, you will be subjected to tests of mental fortitude!” He claps to emphasize each word as he says it. “Now! Broth! Or! Not?!”

Kaneki huffs.

“It’s broth! I know it’s broth! I just don’t want to think about it!”

“And I didn’t want to think about you getting your back blown out but sometimes walls are thin, and other times your coworker will give you an opportunity to be enlightened!” The ghoul smirked. The eyepatched man froze.

“You…. heard that?”

“ _ Everyone  _ heard it dude, you’re lucky Touka took Hinami to the library so at least  _ they  _ didn’t get a front row seat to you and your human.”

The half-ghoul glared down at the counter to avoid looking at him, face flushed and absolutely mortified. Oh god, oh no, he made all those fucking  _ noises!  _ Is that why Yoshimori looked at him like that? The more he thought about it, the more curious looks and knowing gazes he recalled. He leaned on his hand and groaned quietly in embarrassment.

“Lighten up ‘Neki, everyone’s gotten caught at some point!” He pats the younger man on the back.

“....I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Whatever you say stud, and say hi to your boyfriend for me next time you see him!”

Ken nods.

“Is he coming over again tonight?”

“I’m, uh, I’m going to his place.”

“Awesome, you’re already keeping your promise!”

“Not for that!” He waited a second, then muttered. “This is all really new to me okay? I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Koma shoved his shoulder.

“Obviously,” he jested. “And I gave him a lot of shit because he’s, ya know, a  _ Bureau Investigator.  _ But he obviously cares about you.”

Kaneki smiles a little.

“He does, I still don’t know I got that guy.”

“Shut up twink, you’re a catch,” Enji chides him. Ken’s head whips up to stare at him aghast.

“ _ Twink?” _

“Have you seen yourself? By the way your shift is over.”

He had completely lost track of time, but when he looked at the clock on the wall, it was indeed the end of workday.

“Okay,” he stood up straight, then went to start wiping down tables, to be stopped by a strong arm in front of him.

“Ah ah ah! Nope, you’re not cleaning up.”

“What?”

“I’ve messed with you enough, you’re free, now go get your man!”

The brunette flushed again, but nodded.

“Thank you sir.”

“Go!”

“Okay!” The half-ghoul took his apron off as he went upstairs to get his stuff. He walked quickly, recognizing his excitement as he got to his room and grabbed the grey backpack. Before he left, he paused at the bed.

A few days ago, he let his boyfriend kiss him, touch him, lay him back on that mattress and…

Well, that went right to his dick. The brunette sighed and sat down on his floor, he wasn’t about to walk to hide’s house with a hard on. He reached a hand to his pants, but stopped before he could unbuckle his belt.

He could finish himself off now, it’s what the ache in his belly was urging him to do, to just take himself in his hand and indulge. That, or…

Kaneki reaches to the bed stand and opens the top drawer, peering in. The Day after the two of them got off with each other, his boyfriend upheld his promise and gave him a pharmacy bag containing the things they’ll need. He was grateful that he bought them because Ken would probably be too scared that the cashier was judging him and not get anything, even in the privacy of his room, he felt embarrassed as he took out the box of condoms and bottle of lube.

To be honest, he wasn’t sure what to do with them. Obviously he knew what they were  _ for,  _ but it was weird to think about. He opened the box and picked out one of the foil squares, flipping it over but not really knowing what he was looking for. The little “XL” stamped on either side reminded him that, oh yeah, Hide is  _ huge. _ Well, that’s not helping his erection go down. The ghoul shifts his focus to the bottle, water based, made with aloe vera, why is he reading the label? 

He might be stalling. As long as he can delude himself into thinking something in the ingredients or on the packaging will help him decide what to do tonight, he can pretend he hasn’t already decided. After a few seconds, he swallows and unzips his backpack, putting the bottle of lube and four condoms in it. Okay, he was doing this. Well he was doing this if he found the right time to bring it up, and If Hide wanted to, and if he didn’t pussy out. He was  _ probably  _ doing this, but what mattered is that he was ready. Ready as he’ll ever be at least. The boy waits about ten minutes to be sure he’s calmed down and won’t be horny in public, then leaves his room. 


	3. All the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki and hide take their intimacy to the next step, unfortunately for both of them, they don’t know what they’re doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just spent an hour in my Econ class writing smut, this is the pinnacle of education

Kaneki had  _ planned  _ on telling Hide about his readiness to take their relationship to the next step right when he got there, but when his boyfriend gave him that smile, his resolve completely melted. Okay. No big deal. He would do it later. Then he was offered coffee, then Hide told him all about his day at work, pretty soon the topic was pushed to the back of his mind.

Well it’s been two hours, and right now the ghoul has cuddled against his human on the couch to watch a movie. Honestly, he would be happy to just do this, feeling his partner’s heartbeat, warmth, and weight against him. He was grateful enough for the opportunity to be held, and didn’t mind the fingers that played with his hair. The brunette was only half paying attention to the screen, some American comedy about cowboys, apparently Hide’s professor is either pretty cool or has completely given up since she offers extra credit for every few English flicks they watch. 

“Have you noticed your hair has white bits in it?”

The blonde asked, mind seeming to wander during a montage without subtitles.

“It does?”

“Yeah! There’s like a blip of white half a centimeter from your scalp all around your head. Is that a ghoul thing?”

“It might be, Yomo has silver hair, and Yoshimura’s is white, but I think that’s just because he’s old.”

“One of the investigators said something about ghouls having weird hair colors, like Touka and Shuu.” The boy mentions.

“That’s  _ natural?”  _

“I think so, I don’t know, you’ve known them longer.”

“I didn’t know that was a thing, I don’t usually find out about ghoul things until it’s too late.”

The blonde grins mischievously.

“Like  _ this?”  _ He touches the spot on Kaneki’s back right above the kakuhou, and the half-ghoul flinches with a squeak.

“Hide!” He reprimands, face flushing. His boyfriend laughs, god, why does he have to be so cute when he’s being a dumbass?

“Aww! You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” he cooed, then planted a little kiss on his ear. The brunette knows he’s being toyed with, but if Hide wants to play, then okay, he’ll play. Ken grinds his ass back against his boyfriend’s crotch, giggling mischievously when the human’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“You  _ bastard!  _ I’m just trying to watch a movie and I am  _ attacked  _ by your horniness!”

“You started it!”

“And I’ll finish it! Come here!” Both of them are cackling as the human pulls the other closer to kiss over his cheek, holding him in place as he struggles helplessly against the onslaught of affection. The half ghoul lurches forward at a ticklish peck on the back of his neck, but the couch is only so big, and the boy finds himself toppling to the floor, pulling his boyfriend down with him. He hits the ground with an “oof”, but is somehow still giggling through it. The blonde rolls off of his back, trying to stop laughing long enough to check on him.

“Kaneki, bro-!“ he barks more laughter. “Are you okay.”

“I’m fine,” he smiles. “Dumbass.” He sits up to cup Hide’s chin, his eyes lingering on the unblemished cheeks, the little strands of hair that are in his face, and those lips slightly parted to show dull human teeth. The boy puts his own lips to his, beginning with an innocent touch, only to deepen when he presses his tongue into the blonde’s mouth. When they came apart, the feeling in the room had shifted, the movie and banter forgotten as their gazes met, something communicated in the act of seeking intimacy. The ghoul felt a hand on his thigh, squeezing lightly over the denim of his jeans.

“Oh?” Hide teases as he slides the hand up to his hip.

“Do you want to…?” Kaneki begins. Should he tell him right now how far he’s ready to go? Should he wait to see if he’s into it? Before he can think too much, he’s answered pretty quickly.

“Of course! Same as last time? More? Less?” Hide asks, even when eager, considerate as always. The brunette tenses up, excited as well, but not expecting things to go this smoothly. Well, here goes nothing.

“Can I suck your dick?” 

The human is stunned, dumbfounded at the request.

“Uh-“

“Sorry! I don’t need to, that's just an idea-“ Ken quickly apologized, before being reassured by his now blushing partner.

“No not at all! I just didn’t expect that, damn dude, you’re like this cute,. shy bookworm and then every once and awhile you say something  _ so hot  _ that it puts me in a coma!” He raves. 

“And holy shit, if you’re down to then yeah! But just checking, are you doing this because you think I expect it or because you want to?”

“Because I  _ want to,  _ I want to do more with you,” the half-ghoul can not believe what is coming out of his mouth right now, but horny brain is stronger than anxious brain at the moment.

“Alright then, I’ve got condoms in my room, I’ll be right back,” hide starts to get up, but is grabbed by the wrist before he can stand up all the way. Kaneki avoids his eyes.

“I’ve got some in my bag,” he informs. His partner gasps dramatically.

“You dirty boy, you were planning this!”

“I was  _ planning  _ to tell you when I got here but then you were so adorable I felt bad about bringing up,” he gestures vaguely, still looking away in embarrassment. “Sex stuff.”

“Ken Kaneki, any time you  _ ever  _ have a sexy idea, you can tell me. 99% of the time I am thinking about railing you, the other 1% is when I’m asleep and unfortunately, not dreaming about railing you.”

Ken looks sheepishly back up at him.

“Does that mean you’d be okay… doing more?”

“Oh my god  _ yes _ ”

He hesitates.

“I also brought the lube.”

The next three seconds of quiet are nothing short of crushing. Had he not been clear enough? Had he been  _ too  _ clear? 

“Ken?” Hide asked calmly.

“Yes?” The ghoul quavered. His boyfriend took his hands in his own, on his face a look of clear excitement.

“Are we doing this?”

Kaneki nods, and the blonde immediately kisses him. The two topple backwards once more, tongues curling together, Ken’s hands in his partner’s hair as the other felt up his sides. The half ghoul shivers in anticipation, this is it! He’s about to lose his virginity to the boy he’s loved since he was a kid, he’s about to live out a fantasy he’d imagined so many times when alone in his room.

He was ready to be the prey of his prey, so lovingly devoured. 

Suddenly, the blonde sat up.

“Hide?”

“Let’s go to the bedroom, I love you way too much to take your virginity on the floor with 100 Ways to Die in the West playing in the background.”

Hearing that after how anxious he’d been, Ken snorted, cracking up once again along with his boyfriend as took the hand offered to help him to his feet. Tension dissipated with laughter, it fizzled away as the human held him, kissed his forehead, and led him to his bedroom, backpack in hand. 

“It’s a little messy so gimme a sec,” Hide warned him as they entered. Kaneki looked around, he always felt comfortable in here, even on his worse days, and even with the expanse of photos and newspaper clippings that his boyfriend called his “conspiracy bitch wall”, it felt like safety. A few articles of clothing are tossed off of the bed, and the sheets are smoothed over before the human dramatically presented it.

“There! Clean! So, ya still horny or has the mysteries of the conspiracy bitch wall enraptured you?”

“I can’t believe I’m in love with such an idiot,” the half-ghoul sighs.

“I can’t believe I’m about to fuck you!”

There Kaneki goes, red as a tomato once again. Hide sits on the mattress, and pats the spot next to him for his partner to join him, which he quickly obliged. 

“So um…” Man’s embarrassment returns as he realizes that he doesn’t know how this will go, and as far as he knows, Hide’s only been with girls.

“How is this going to work?”

“That depends, you’re okay being the bottom right?”

He looks off to the side and nods. 

“Nice, I’d  _ way  _ rather be the top so that works out perfectly!”

“Whenever I imagined… this, I wanted you on top.”

“Which I  _ love,”  _ Hide fawns as he leans to kiss his partner. As the two embrace, the human grips the backs of Ken’s thighs just above the knees, pulling them up. Without any time to brace for the motion, the brunette fell back with a tiny yelp, head hitting the pillow. He felt his partner’s thighs against his own as he was repositioned so the blonde could kneel between his open legs, the same way he had been on that night a week ago. Hide shifts his weight to his legs as he takes his shirt at the base, making a show of pulling it up, and over his head. The half-ghoul drinks in the expanse of pale chest, noticing his boyfriend’s hard-on in his pants as his front was on display, as well as his own arousal at the sight. The shirtless boy smirks at the sight of the flustered creature looking up at him, then leans down, so close to Kaneki’s ear. The ghoul shivers as he feels a hot breath on his ear.

“I love you Ken.

“I love you too…” he whispered, Tentative arms wrap around the unscarred man above him.

“Please… Fuck me Hide.”

He didn’t need much urging, in a second he kissed the brunette passionately, teeth clicking together before their tongues could intertwine. Kaneki moaned into his mouth when his boyfriend pressed a hand into his kakuhou, arching away on instinct but is stopped by the body holding him down, unable to escape the galvanizing sensation. He whined at the loss of contact when the hand moved upwards, the blonde pulling away from the kiss and wasted no time getting to the point.

“Can I take off your clothes?”

“Please,” Ken happily agreed, the human yanked his shirt off, his boyfriend lifting his arms to make it easier for him to remove it completely and toss it on the floor beside his own. His self consciousness finally kicks in at the realization that he was half naked. Sure, they’ve changed in the same room in the time since they’d started dating, but he never felt as examined. The blonde was indeed looking over the exposed flesh, tracing down his chest ever so lightly with his fingertips, ending just below his belly button, beside the scar on his hip. 

Hideyoshi seemed to understand his partner’s concerns, and reassured him accordingly.

“You’re so pretty, fuck you got  _ built,”  _ he emphasizes as he brings his hand up to squeeze a peck. Ken sucked in a breath, and his boyfriend put his lips to his jawline, kissing his chin before moving down.

The brunette is forced to thrown his head back as teeth nipped gently at his throat. Even with skin impenetrable by iron and steel, marks would remain, and the trail of sucks and bites would soon grow dark against a porcelain canvas. Kaneki was struggling to keep quiet as it was, but Hide just  _ had  _ to push him, biting down hard beneath his collar bone and rutting his clothed cock against his. The ghoul gasped, and took a hand off of his partner’s back to cover his mouth.

The hands moved down his body, ghosting over ribs and sliding down his hips, thumbs caressing the V line until they hit his belt. Hide laps at the bite he left and glances up to Kaneki’s eyes, half lidded and unfocused. The stormy colors of white and grey alongside the predatory caution of black and red gazed back at him with lust and longing, the unspoken question between them answered with a small nod from the ghoul. Hideyoshi unbuckles the belt and in a single motion, yanks his boyfriend’s pants and underwear down to his knees, freeing his cock. The human gave another tug at the clothing, but it wouldn’t come off as easily.

“Y-yeah, they’re pretty tight, let me help you with those.” Kaneki sits up a bit to take over the action, wriggling out of his pants and placing them on the floor as the blonde took that opportunity to do the same. Now they were both naked, bodies laid bare for one another to see and clearly aroused. The heterochromatic boy was reminded just how  _ big _ Hide was, and pretty soon it would be  _ inside of him. _

He shifted in place.

The human reaches over the edge of the bed to pick up the backpack, then unzips it to search for the items his partner brought.

“It’s in the small pocket,” the brunette directs. 

“Alright-y, one second,” Hideyoshi does as he’s instructed, soon tossing a condom and the bottle on the bed. Seeing them, along with being entirely exposed, reignited Ken’s nerves. 

“How we feeling buddy?” The human checked in.

“I’m good, I’m good,” the ghoul rushes.

“You sure? We don’t have to do this-“

“I want to! I really want to…. I’m just scared.” He admits.

“That’s okay, how can I make it less scary?”

“Keep talking to me.”

“Can do, so you know what the next part is?”

“You um, you’ve gotta prep me.”

“Oh good, that would’ve been awkward to explain,” he chuckles, ken smiles.

“Are you ready?”

“Hide if we wait any longer I will literally implode.”

“Damn really? The CCG is wasting its time developing weapons when all they have to do is make ghouls horny and wait.”

“On second thought? Stop talking, preferably forever,” Kaneki gripes, the two giggle at their own absurdity during an otherwise nerve wracking moment. Hide resumed his place between the brunettes legs, capturing him by his hips as he lapped at his chest, earning a choked sound from the submissive boy. The noise only served to urge him on, licking his tongue over his nipple and kissing down his abs. The blonde paused a moment at the surgical scar on his boyfriend’s hip that cut through the V to his cock, and left a tender kiss on the damaged flesh. The tenderness shown to the mark that Ken had only ever associated with tragedy added to the swirl of emotion. On one hand, he was about to let himself be defiled, risk pain and judgement. On the other hand, this was something he wanted, the sensations of sex, the intimacy of vulnerability, the boy who he had loved. He didn’t need to fear judgement from him, clearly he had made up his mind about him, he was loved. So deeply loved that the damage of his body, changes to his biology, and trauma of the last few months together wasn’t enough to wipe that stupid, sexy smile off of Hide’s stupid, sexy face. 

And in an instant, that tongue was on his cock, and Kaneki saw stars. Electricity coursed through his veins, and he was unable to bite back a keen as he was licked from base from tip, which was soon taken in past his partner’s lips. Ken gripped at the sheets, groaning as Hideyoshi took him inch by inch into his mouth. One hand came away from his hip and caressed his thigh, moving up to squeeze his ass and rub his back, adding the sensation from his kakuhou. As the bobs his head up and down on the cock, he brings his fingers from the soft spot of the kakuhou back to Ken’s ass, experimentally prodding at the hole. The ghoul digs his fingers into the bed to restrain himself of grabbing at his boyfriend, fearing his monstrous strength.

The fingers came away, and Hideyoshi lifted his head with a wet sound as Kaneki’s hard-on came out of his mouth. The half ghoul was given just a moment to try to catch his breath and steady himself as the blonde reached for the bottle of lube beside him on the bed. He flicked up the cap, and squeezed a line of the clear gel onto a finger, rubbing it against another to spread it around before looking back to his ghoul who was flushed to his shoulders.

“Are you ready?”

“I am.”

Hide teased at Kaneki’s entrance with the tip of his middle finger, then carefully pushed it in, stopping the first knuckle. The brunette sucks a breath in through his teeth, not so much from the intrusion, but the act itself. There was a fucking  _ finger  _ in him, a finger that isn’t his and feels weird and  _ oh god this is so dirty. _

“Does it hurt?”

“No… no keep going,” he whimpers. “Kiss me.”

The human obliges, sliding his tongue into his mouth, and Kaneki  _ swears  _ he can taste himself. The finger in his ass moves slowly to ease the rest of the way inside him, only thrusting in and out when the ring of muscle relaxes enough to do so comfortably. He tried to focus on the kiss, Hide’s saliva like ambrosia to the ghoul part of his mind, his scent filling his lungs like sage smoke. After about a minute, the blonde continues on.

“I’m putting another in,” he warns. Ken takes a deep breath as a second digit pushes past the entrance to join the other. Now he was starting to feel more pressure, it wasn’t bad, not good, but not bad. It just felt foreign, especially when the fingers started scissoring him open. Whimpering, the brunette kitten licks his partner’s lips prompting him to open them and allow his tongue in. He’d read that this part was tough during one’s first time, and he just had to get through it until it started feeling good. Until then, he’d keep himself occupied on absorbing every detail of his partner, lacing fingers through his hair and tracing his dull teeth with his tongue.

Ken was taken off guard when the fingers curled upwards, striking at a spot that made his legs quake. He cried out and squeezed his legs against his partner as the sudden pleasure jolted through him.

“There it is,” Hide commented, and massaged one digit over the firm spot, eliciting another lewd sound from the boy under him. 

“A-Ah, Hide that’s-!” Kaneki struggles, cutting himself off with a shuddering sigh.

“One more finger, can you take it?”

The ghoul bit his lip and nodded, allowing himself to be penetrated by a third. Here it hurt, even with plenty of lube and a slow pace, the stretch made his insides burn. A low groan ripped from his throat when the pain pulsated through his lower half. His boyfriend, recognizing the look of discomfort, wrapped his free hand around Ken’s cock, giving it a few careful strokes to distract from the sting. 

“You’re doing so well babe,” Hide cooed as he pushed his digits in further, prodding and curling at his prostate. By the time he finally drags his fingers out of him, Kaneki is a quivering mess, head flung back against the pillow and tears pricking at his eyes as he swallows lascivious sounds. The ghoul’s hazy eyes pleaded, for touch, for assurance, for that indescribable  _ more.  _ Hideyoshi sat up on his knees, grabbing next to him for the little foil square. As he ripped the edge, careful not to tear the latex ring inside, he talked him through it.

“I think you’re stretched enough, this’ll hurt at first, but I’ll be gentle,” he explained. The boy under him gave a small nod, acknowledging what was to come and tensing as he watched the blonde roll the condom down his lengthy cock, then spread more lube over it. He considered for a moment asking him to prep him longer, no matter how certain he was Hide would go slow, he was still intimidated by the  _ size _ of him. Ken swallows as his partner places the tip of his cock against his hole, and wraps his arms around the blonde as he steels himself.

The half-ghoul was sickeningly nervous and overexposed, but he wanted this more than anything.

“Go slow, you’re… really big,” he pleaded. Hideyoshi smiled.

“You’re so damn adorable,” the human admired. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

Hide presses in, sighing in relief at the sensation. Kaneki on the other hand hissed in pain, whimpering pitifully as he was penetrated. Every slow motion burned, the speed irrelevant in alleviating pressure since he was just so  _ big.  _ The tears in his eyes threatened to spill as he felt torn open, but he held his partner tight until he filled him all the way, inch by agonizing inch. Once fully sheathed inside of him, the human kissed his cheek, and put the hand not supporting his weight to Ken’s cheek, brushing a lock of hair out of his face and wiping the beginning of a tear away from his eye. 

“Sorry, I know it hurts, I’m not gonna move until you’re ready,” he assures the trembling, gasping man, before going back to kiss him. The pair embraced like that for a few minutes, Hideyoshi staying very still as his partner squirmed and writhed on his cock, adjusting to the intrusion and steadily feeling the pain ebb away. After a while, once the need for relief outgrew the burn, Ken did his best to relax his thighs and open them further.

“I think… you can move,” he informed with a shaky breath.

“You sure?”

“No, but please… fuck me, touch me,” he took one of Hide’s hands, twining their fingers together. 

“I need you.”

This time it was the blonde who shivered.

“I love you ken,” he growled into his ear.

“I love you t- Ah!” His words cut short with a Yelp as his boyfriend pushed their interlocked hands back against the mattress and pulled out of his ass a few inches, thrusting back in a moment later. Their pace started slowly, carefully, each stroke inside of him rubbing over his sweet spot. Teeth attacked his neck, biting and sucking at his throat. The ghoul mewled as thrusts quickened, his hips moving with the force of being fucked. He squeezed his thighs against Hideyoshi’s sides with a keen when the human hooked one of his legs over his shoulder, the new angle shoving directly into his prostate.

“Hide! Right there…. it feels so good,” he begged. The other took full advantage of it, savoring the way his boyfriend moaned through his teeth and closed his eyes as he ravished him. Kaneki felt heat pooling in his belly, his cock ached as his ass was pounded into, and even with it untouched he could feel his orgasm coming. The pain of being stretched blended with the pleasure that galvanized him, with a particularly deep thrust, he felt a new stinging spark, but forgot about it with a bite on his shoulder.

All of a sudden, those monstrous instincts that Ken thought had no place here awakened. His back was over sensitive as kagune threatened to break through the skin, and his animal mind wouldn’t quite itself.  _ Fuck, claw, bite, bite. Keep going, feel more, BITE HIM.  _ It was all he could do to keep his kakuhou closed and not tear his lover apart, he couldn’t focus on stopping the moans that poured forth from his salivating mouth. 

“Hide, oh fuck- Hide I’m close!” He cried.

“So am I…. fucking hell Ken I love you so much,” the human growled as he shoved his cock as deep as he could into the ghoul’s ass. Kaneki felt the overwhelming sensation like electricity through his veins, entire body tensing as his climax built. He whipped his head to the side and bit the pillow, crying out into the fabric as the coil in his belly unraveled, coming untouched over his stomach. The brunette gasped and shuddered, squeezing Hide’s hand as his body was wracked with ecstasy. His partner fucked him through it, the motions growing sloppy and far too quick until he buried himself to the base, finishing inside of him with a sigh. The pair stayed like that for a few seconds, coming down from their highs with heaving breaths. The human soon reaches down to the base of his cock to keep the condom from spilling, and pulled out of his boyfriend who made a choked sound as he was left empty.

That was... amazing!” Hideyoshi started excitedly.

“How do you feel?”

“I...,” he struggled, eyes finally refocusing to gaze up at his boyfriend.

“I feel good, really good…. oh my god we had sex!”

The blonde chuckled at the ghoul who just a moment ago was an obscene, lustful sight, covering his face in embarrassment as he came back down to earth. Hide took off the condom and tied it, then tossed it into the trash in the corner of his room before laying down beside his boyfriend. He clears his throat, then mimics a professional, airline pilot voice.

“We know that you have a choice in losing your virginity, thank you for choosing Hideyoshi!”

That shocks Kaneki out of his embarrassment, the boy snorts, and fails to hold back laughter at his partner’s absurdity.

“It’s only right that I thank you, you know, after I  _ took you for a ride,” _ the blonde teased, only prolonging the ghoul’s laughter. The brunette stopped however after his own cackling made his insides sting. Hide looked down at his thighs to see the smallest smear of blood against the skin.

“Oh shit.”

“What? What’s wrong?” The heterochromatic boy asked as he collected himself.

“You’re uh, bleeding a little.”

“I’m- oh,” he sat up a bit to try to see, and winced.

“...It doesn’t look too bad, I didn’t even notice it.”

“Sorry man, I should’ve used more lube, you wait right there I’m gonna get something to clean you with.”

“It’s alright! It felt _ really good _ , and you can’t help how…  _ big  _ you are.”

Hideyoshi smiles at how cute it is that he’s returning to his bashful self so soon.

“I’m a little surprised that it’s  _ possible,  _ you being a ghoul and all, but it makes sense that you aren’t as armored on the inside.” The human struggles not to crack up as he continues to tease him.

“That or I’ve got a quinque dick-!”

Kaneki throws his pillow into his boyfriend’s face, blushing brightly and unable to pretend he isn’t happy.

“I can’t believe I’m in love with such a dumbass”


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoshimura does his best to guide his stupid horny teenagers

A month goes by, and Ken almost feels human again. He gets used to intimate moments, hands on his body, being stretched apart and laid bare and open. It was embarrassing, he’d admit, that first day back at work after losing his virginity where he smelled too thickly of his human and walked with the slightest limp. His friends knew, he knew that they knew, and it was only confirmed when Koma had unabashedly asked “how was the dick appointment?” It was laughed off after the ghouls basked in his humiliation long enough, and they didn’t ask any more questions.

They asked no more questions then, nor the nights since then he left from work to return with bruises on his neck and smelling like Hide’s pine and citrus shampoo. It was for the best, he thought, heaven forbid they find out how little he knew what he was doing. He’d always made a point of keeping his sex life limited to Hide’s place, he couldn’t trust himself not to make obscene sounds and couldn’t bear to go through another talk like the one with Koma. This aspect of his life and his relationship with his partner was new and exciting, and as far as he knew, he’d never have to deal with the embarrassment of addressing it with his friends again.

Unfortunately, there’s another fun little aspect of ghoulhood he wasn’t aware of.

___________

Kaneki knocked on Hinami’s door, a cup of coffee in hand. He’s already dressed for work, but his shift isn’t for another half hour. It was a routine they found pleasant, he would make sure she’s awake by seven on weekdays, give her some coffee and talk to her about whichever book she’s reading. Both enjoyed those little sessions that grounded them, for a little while each morning, they could just relax and be a family.

Which was why it was strange that she wasn’t answering, and that there was an odd smell seeping out from beneath the door.

“Hinimi?” The half ghoul called.

“Hini? Are you still asleep?”

There’s a pause before the answer.

“No… can you get Touka? Or Irimi?” The voice came strained, worry in the tone. Ken furrowed his eyebrows.

“Is something wrong?”

“Maybe, um, please go get them,” Hinami insists, panic rising in her voice. The half ghoul flinched and considered his options, but as he realized he didn’t know what was going on, it was clear that it was best to do as she says.

“O-okay,” the brunette concedes as he begins walking quickly away. He put the coffee down on a table before he arrived at touka’s room, deciding that it was important enough to disturb her over. He shifted his legs and braced himself to be yelled at as he knocked urgently. 

“What?” Demanded a terse voice from the other side. Ken swallowed, apparently he had taken too long as she spoke again.

“Why the fuck are you waking me up so early? Do you have a reason? Preferably a good one so I don’t eat your knees”

“Hinami…” he searches for a way to phrase it that won’t make her angry for disturbing her. “Hinami said to come get you or Irimi, she wouldn’t tell me what’s wrong but something smelled off by her room. Do you know what’s going on?”

Oddly, she didn’t respond as angrily as he thought she would, more concern than annoyance in her voice.

“What did it smell like?”

“Uh, sort of like lavender. And orange. Well at least how oranges used to smell before I turned into-“

The door burst open before he could finish, forcing him to step back. Out came Touka, hastily dressed in a baggy t-shirt and some old jeans with a rip over the knees.

“Shit, it’s happening, stay calm!” She commanded as she sped towards hinami’s room, the half-ghoul following sheepishly behind.

“Wh-what?”

“I said stay fucking calm!” The purple haired woman arrived at the room, sniffing at the air, then going stock-still before saying anything.

“Her heat started, go tell Irimi to get the car.”

“What do you mean? Heat? Like with animals?”

“Oh my god, stop acting like an idiot and  _ go!”  _ She shoved him towards the stairs, and he could only do as she said since it was clear he didn’t know what was going on. As he descended down to the cafe, he tried to contain his rising anxiety. Heat? What did she mean? Was Hinami sick? What did that smell have to do with this? He enters the cafe and looks around, searching for Irimi. The woman is setting up chairs around the tables while Yoshimura is prepping the coffee making station. They both look to him, some concern showing on his manager’s face, normally when Ken looked this afraid it was from dangerous encounters or panic attacks.

“Good morning Kaneki. Are you alright?” The old man asks calmly, careful with his approach in case the boy was unwell.

“Yes. No. maybe?” The eyepatched man began. “Irimi! Touka told me to come get you. There’s something wrong with Hinami and she said ‘her heat started’ and whatever it is it sounds bad! They need a car, do you have a car? It sounded like-!”

Irimi smiled softly, pushing the last chair in before putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Our girl’s growing up. I’ll pull the car around. Mr. Yoshimura?”

“Kaneki can cover for you.” The man assured her.

“Sir? Do you know what’s happening?” 

The old man set down what he was working on and went to start setting up their outdated register.

“This is Hinami’s first heat, I understand that it’s stressful but there’s no need to panic.”

“What does everyone mean by heat? Is she sick?”

There’s a pause. The older man’s brow furrows. Irimi looks between the two as she realizes.

“Have you not told him?” She asks their manager. 

“Told me what?” The half ghoul asks, cocking his head a bit in confusion. 

“Has  _ no one  _ told him?”

Yoshimura looks almost embarrassed, clearing his throat.

“I... forgot.”

He looked up from the rundown register.

“Irimi, go drive the young ladies to the hotel. Take as long as you need.”

The woman does as instructed, waving as she went outside to get her car ready for its passengers. The old man beckons Kaneki closer, hesitantly, he goes behind the counter with him.

“Sir?”

“Everything is alright,” he assured him in a gentle tone.

“What Hinami is going through is natural, Touka and Irimi are taking her somewhere where she can wait it out. As for you, I apologize, I have failed to prepare you for another aspect of life as a ghoul. It’s an awkward conversation, but you’ll need to know so after work we will have a talk.”

It was an unusual reaction, but the assurance of a future ‘talk’ made him nervous.

“Is… did I do something wrong?” He questioned. His manager seemed puzzled, but then shook his head.

“No, young man, not at all. You’re not in any trouble.” He consoles.

“All it is is that I assumed you understood something there’s no way you would have known, or more accurately  _ overlooked  _ the circumstances of your transformation, and didn’t cue you in on a lesser known aspect of ghoul biology.”

Ken nods, glad to hear that he wasn’t in any trouble but still unnerved by the ambiguity of what exactly it is that he didn’t know.

“Anteiku is opening soon, so we can’t talk now,” Yoshimura continues. “And it may even be wise to have Nagachika listen in. Could you contact him?”

“Yes sir, what should I tell him?”

“Tell him that there’s something about ghouls he’ll need to know. It’s alright if he’s busy, but sooner or later he’ll need information about it as it could affect him and I’ll be able to explain better than you can.”

The half-ghoul did as he was told, taking out his phone to send Hide a text.

**_K: Hey hide, are you free later? Mr. Yoshimura needs to tell me about a ghoul thing and says you should be there too_ **

**_A few moments, then the three dots appear._ **

**_H: sure! I have class until 4 but after that I’m free all day! What’s he telling us?_ **

**_K: I do not know, I’ll see you there._ **

**_H: ooooo ominous!_ **

The eyepatched man smiled at the screen before turning it off and placing it back in his pocket.

“He’ll be able to come.”

“I am inviting Nishiki as well, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, but can I ask why?”

“He is also in a relationship with a human, since I have not been in quite some time, he’ll likely have some advice if you want it.” The older man informed. Beside them, the door to the upstairs opens. Touka walks urgently through the cafe with a blanketed bundle in her arms. It was Hinami, completely limp in the blankets and filling the room with that orange and lavender smell. Yoshimura went ahead to open the front door for the woman, who sped through it to the car parked outside. Kaneki watched as Irimi appeared around it to help her place the bundled girl in the back seat, then close the door and get in the drivers seat. The motions are hurried, even from inside the cafe he could see that both of his coworkers seemed anxious as they got into the vehicle and drove off. He couldn’t linger on it though, because his manager continues.

“She’s going to be alright, really there is no reason to worry. Oh, would you look at the time?”

The half ghoul looks up to the clock. Opening time already, has it really been half an hour?

“We’ll continue this conversation after work, but our loyal patrons are expecting to get their coffee on time, so can you man the counter for me?”

“Yes sir,” he takes his spot at the register as his manager slips by him to retrieve the little folding sign to put outside. Time for work, whatever confusing, weird, ghoul bullshit is going on will be addressed when work is over. Until then, he would focus on doing his job. That doesn’t mean he can’t worry though, because Hinami looked out of it, and whatever is going on, no one seems to want to talk about it.

—————

“It’s going to be fine, alright? If it was able to wait until your shift was done then it’s probably not that bad,” Hide insisted. The human had only just arrived at the apartment above the cafe, and already he could tell that his boyfriend was anxious. Kaneki was still in his uniform since he’d just gotten out of work, and had now taken to pacing about the living room until Yoshimura could come up. 

“But it might  _ not  _ be,” the nervous man argues.

“You didn’t see Hinami, or how freaked out Touka looked, and I thought I knew all the important things about ghouls but if I didn’t know about  _ that  _ than its probably way worse than I know!”

“Ken, babe, sit down,” Hide requested. The half ghoul reluctantly plops down on the couch next to him, and leans against him. The blonde gives him a peck on the forehead.

“It’s going to be fine, it’s probably just a cultural thing.”

“I hope so.”

The couple sits together for a few more minutes before the door opens, in walking Yoshimura, followed closely by Nishio. The brunette was surprised that he came, especially considering the short notice. Nishiki sat cross legged on a chair, placing a plastic bag on the ground next to him, its meager contents making the tiniest clink, then looking at the two boys on the couch.

“Fuck, let’s get this over with,” he sighed. The old man sits in the chair closest to the window, his calm demeanor unchanged.

“Hello, Hide, I’m glad you could make it. Thank you for coming,” he greets.

“No problem,” the blonde responds. Ken sits up at attention so as not to seem uninterested in the conversation. He notices that Nishiki is leaning in his elbow and looking away from them, and Yoshimura seems the slightest bit rigid as well.

“Kaneki, thank you for your patience, I apologize for not having this conversation much earlier.”

The half-ghoul nods.

“So how much do you understand about this topic?” The old man questions.

“Only what I saw today, touka looking worried, and that I’m supposed to know what’s going on by now.” He admits.

“Oh dear…” Yoshimura takes a deep breath.

“Well there is no pleasant way to put this so I will be blunt, it has to do with reproductive cycles.”

It takes a moment for that to sink in, but when it does, Ken’s eyes go wide and his face flushes red. On no oh god oh  _ no! _ This is a sex thing? Oh no this is a sex talk! He is not about to get a  _ sex talk  _ from this sweet old man! As he melts in embarrassment at the situation he finds himself in, He can hear Hide stifling giggles next to him. He shoots him a glare but the blonde can only attempt a plea through amusement.

“I’m sorry man, I was expecting something bad but it’s  _ ghoul puberty!”  _ He wheezed. 

“ _ Oh my god,”  _ Ken whimpers, burying his face in his hands. This is  _ humiliating. _ He swears he hears Nishiki snicker along with his boyfriend’s giggling, but they’re quieted by Yoshimura.

“Settle down boys, come on, this is serious,” he gestured for them to keep the noise down.

“Now, since this is quite new to you, I’ll start at the basics. Around twelve or thirteen, just a little while after puberty starts, the heat cycle begins. What you saw this morning was Hinami’s first heat.”

Kaneki looks up from his hands, intrigued by assurance that what was going on with her was normal.

“If it’s normal, then why did she and Touka seem so… afraid?”

“It’s normal for the first one to be scary, it’s draining, it comes unexpectedly and often symptoms can be mistaken for sickness. Nishio, I believe you told me that during your first heat you crawled into the river thinking you needed to cool a fever.”

“I told you that in  _ private,”  _ he hissed indignantly, making it even more difficult for Hide not to crack up again.

“Anyway, it’s shocking when it starts, but once one has had a few they become routine. They happen twice a year almost exactly six months apart. As for Touka, her fears are to be expected as the last person she’s helped through a first heat was her brother, and well… you’ve met him.”

Ken shudders, it’s hard to imagine him being cared for. His manager goes on.

“Though it is indeed a difficult time for her, Hinami is completely safe and going through a normal part of a young ghoul’s life.”

That’s good to hear. Just growing up, she’s just growing up, not sick or hurt. It was awkward, but he was glad to know what was happening.

“Thank you for telling me sir,” Ken starts to stand up but is stopped.

“We aren’t done yet,” the old man tells him. The half-ghoul feels that anxiety return, but he sits back into the couch.

“There is much more to talk about, specifically, how this will affect you.”

Oh.

_ No. _

“You’ve been a ghoul for nearly six months, and the ghoul whose organs you were given was an adult, so yours is going to come any minute now. You need to be prepared.”

The brunette looks at him wide eyed, but next to him, Hideyoshi seems to grow more serious.

“Is that why you wanted me here sir?” He inquires.

“Precisely, in the end what you do with this information is between you, but first I need to let you both know what to expect. Now Kaneki, are you ready or do you need a moment?”

“Im fine, this is fine, I’m ready,” he insists, but his quavering voice denoted more anxiety than he’d admit. Yoshimura simply nods and continues, better to just say all there is to be said

“Heats effect everyone a bit differently, but overall they’re the same. You’ll feel hot, hence the name, as well as a bit fuzzy in the head, and of course more excited.”

Hearing that from him made Kaneki want to cry but theres not comfortable way to get a sex talk at 19 from your boss now is there?

“Females get more aggressive, but males get very weak, to the point of having difficulty walking unaided. Things like muscle aches, abdominal cramps, and an increased sense of smell happen to everyone, but differ from person to person. Since you’re in a relationship with a man who is...I’m presuming you’re biologically male?”

“Yeah that’s right.”

“Yes, since you’re in a relationship with a cis man you don’t have to worry about pregnancy. With straight couples, heats would eventually sinc and they would become capable of having children, but that’s a conversation for another time. What’s important now, is discussing your options and making a plan.”

“A… plan?”

“Yes. It’s the norm for ghouls to have agreements and arrangements for their heats.”

“What sort of things are planned? Like stocking up on meat and stuff?” Hide chimes in. Nishiki looks at him weirdly, clearly not expecting the human to be so relaxed in referring to the corpses of his own kind as “meat”.

“They do include that, going through these periods is much more unpleasant when hungry, but there’s much more. For one, there’s the decision of where to spend it. Has anyone mentioned the hotel to you Kaneki?”

“Um, no, which hotel?” He asks.

“One in the sixth ward, it allows humans, but it’s main function is providing a protected space where ghouls can spend their heats safely. The staff is all ghoul, so they understand the etiquette and don’t ask too many questions. That’s where Hinami was taken, and I’d recommend you stay there for your first one as well, it’ll be more comfortable having that privacy”

“Okay,” Ken agrees. 

“Something you’ll find is that you’ll produce a lot of pheromones when it starts,” Yoshimura warns. “There’s no way to stop it and it will attract other ghouls. Most will ignore it but there’s always a few disgusting ones who will attempt to take advantage of people in heat, so the front desk people won’t let anyone up to your room who you haven’t told them are safe. When you get the time, please write out a list of people who you’d be comfortable having visit you.”

“I’m.. I’m okay with anyone from anteiku to visit me.” 

“I’m flattered, but know that it’s completely fine to not want friends to visit if you don’t want them too.”

“I’m really okay with it.”

“Alright, but keep in mind that you can always change your plan.”

Kaneki nods, and the old man sits back.

“Now for the uncomfortable part.”

“ _ This  _ is the uncomfortable part? It hasn't started yet?”

His boss chuckles.

“Part of planning includes sex and consent.”

Once again, the half-ghoul goes red.

“Isn’t that something that’s just um, just between me and Hide? We can figure that out when…  _ it  _ happens.”

“I’m afraid it needs to be discussed beforehand, because a ghoul in heat is not completely able to give consent.”

Hideyoshi sits upright, and looks to his boyfriend, who is clearly even more nervous than before.

“What do you mean?” The half-ghoul asks.

“Hormones, heat exhaustion, and instincts are overpowering. It’s a sort of natural inebriation, and during it, one simply can not give consent. Any sexual activity needs to be agreed on well before it’s initiated otherwise it’s questionable whether or not the one in heat would have agreed if sober.” He informs as professionally as possible.

“But if it were up to me, I would have you wait.”

Nishiki rolls his eyes, but Yoshimura defends his statement.

“When people’s heat cycles start, they’re too young to have sex so they have a few years to get used to them before spending them with a partner. You on the other hand….”

Kaneki shifts in his seat, he knew what he was about to say.

“You were a human then. You’ve never had a heat before, so you don’t know how it will affect you or how your body will react to stimuli. In addition to this, it will be dangerous for Nagachika since aggressive instincts can not be stifled during these periods. It’s not too much of a problem with other ghouls, but can be fatal with humans.”

The half-ghoul jolts at that. Fatal?  _ Could he kill Hide?  _ He looks to his boyfriend for a reaction, but he seems much more calm about all of this, placing a hand on Ken’s and squeezing a bit to reassure him. Unexpectedly, Nishiki chimes in.

“Oh come on Web MD, don’t freak them out over nothing,” he chides his boss before turning back to the two boys on the couch.

“Look if you want to fuck, just do it. Yeah, at some point your monster brain is gonna take over and try to bite a bunch chunks out of him, but there’s things for that.”

“ _ Chunks?” _

“Not if you plan it right. Old Man Abstinence here may think it’s a bad idea but I’ve spent two heats with Kimi and she’s  _ fine.” _

“But… you  _ did  _ bite a chunk out of her,” Kaneki points out.

“That was a different thing. Trust me, heats fucking suck but dealing with them alone is way worse”

Yoshimura sighs.

“That’s one thing we don’t agree on, but I respect his decisions and will respect yours. As long as you are being  _ safe  _ and respecting one another.”

“Hell yeah I’m respectful as shit!” Hide exclaims while his boyfriend is still quiet as he contemplates. If he decides not to have sex, he can have time to figure out how he feels about the experience without the extra factor, but potentially have it be worse. If he decides  _ to  _ have sex, he’ll have the company, the intimacy, and the relief, but could be putting himself and his boyfriend in danger. Yoshimura stands up and puts his hands together.

“You two don’t have to make a decision right away, but don’t put it off. Whatever you choose, we’re behind you,” he assures them.

“Do you have any questions?”

“When it happens, how can I help out? Is there anything I should grab or should I just yeet Ken in an Uber and bring him to the hotel?” Hideyoshi asked. The older man smiled a bit at his eagerness to help. As he begins explaining to him what to pack and how to keep his boyfriend safe, Nishiki stands up and grabs the plastic bag he brought with him.

“Twink, over here,” he demanded. Said twink was still shaken up enough that he didn’t hesitate to obey. Once he was closer to the ghoul, he noticed the bag.

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna give you something and then we’re never going to talk about it again.”

“What?”

The full ghoul huffed. 

“I told you there were things to deal with the instincts, so if you’re going to fuck your boyfriend through your heat, you’ll need it. But you better fucking  _ promise  _ that we  _ never  _ talk about this.”

“....Your friendship is really threatening but thank you, yeah we don’t need to talk about whatever this is.”

Immediately, Nishiki shoves the bag into his chest. Ken grabs it, and the other man starts walking quickly away. The half ghoul peeks inside for a second, then quickly gripped it closed, blushing at the contents.

“Nishio!”

“This never happened!” He shouted back as he descended the stairs out of sight. The brunette is left standing there, dumbfounded, holding his gift.

A muzzle.

He takes a breath and looks in the bag again. Black leather straps, a leather guard where it rests on the face, and metal bars that make up the guard. The thing is daunting, that’s some real kink material, and Ken never thought of himself as particularly adventurous, but It would certainly keep him from biting. 

And he doesn’t hate the idea of Hide putting this on him.

Kaneki twists the bag closed and tied the opening in a knot to ensure the muzzle stays hidden until it comes time to use it. This embarrassing assurance of safety, the information he’d been given, and just watching his boyfriend talk to Yoshimura about every possible way he can support him, made his decision. 

Sex it is.


	5. Good timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki’s heat starts, and his friends help him get settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate America’s freedom from tyranny here’s some more monster porn

Looking back, it was beyond lucky that Kaneki had gotten the talk about heats when he did. He and Hide had spent that night working out the kinks in the plan, as well as the very real kink of using a muzzle. His boyfriend was advised against taking notes lest he leave a paper trail for the CCG to follow, but had a good memory when it came to what they agreed on. The conversation went as smoothly as a talk about a biologically induced fuckfest could, and it helped soothe both of their fears about it. He was lucky that he got that talk when he did, especially because it was barely eight days later when he awoke in the morning sweating through his sheets.

The moment Ken opened his eyes, he felt something was wrong. The boxers and t-shirt he wore to bed were damp, and he was far too warm. The half-ghoul swallowed, his throat dry and breath too heavy, like something was sitting on his chest. He tossed his covers off, arm shaking slightly, and sat up, head swimming and vision blurring for a few seconds at the motion. Swallowing at the faintest hint of nausea, he holds on to the bed frame as he slowly gets to his feet. With every second, he feels panic rising as his body shakes and head swims. Is he sick? Is this heat? So soon? Maybe he’s dying. Can ghouls get health care? He whimpers at a sharp pain in his abdomen. Ah yes, mysterious organ stabbing, this is it, this is the end. 

A few steps from the door, his knees buckle. With a little yelp, he falls to the floor, palms stinging when they hit the hardwood but otherwise unhurt. Ken remained there, hunched as he tried to collect himself to stand again, but realized he probably wouldn’t be able to. The shakiness has gotten worse since his attempt to leave the room, and the weight on his chest seemed to get heavier. The brunette gasped as another stab of pain shot through his belly, and he tensed, frozen in place for several seconds until it passed. His head was swimming as he tried to calm down and piece together what was happening to him. It took a minute of him trying to focus past his pants for air and dizziness before he could go over his symptoms. Yoshimura said it could help with panic attacks, and often it did, so he went through the questions.

What is he feeling physically? Shaking, unsteady, really hot, aches, dizziness, a feeling like his lungs are too small, he can smell absolutely  _ everything  _ in the building as well as some overpowering rosy smell and it’s making him nauseous and… sort of horny. What is he feeling emotionally? Freaking out a bit, might be dying, nervous about his body failing, even  _ more  _ nervous about this being _ that _ . Is he in danger? Maybe? Is there anything he can do to help the symptoms? Well he can’t go anywhere, so his options are limited, but he could call someone.

He looked to his left, the phone on his bed stand seemed miles away. It took the poor idiot some time to devise a plan to get it, and ended up grabbing blindly at the wall it was pressed against until he caught the charger wire, then yanked it down bringing the phone with it. All he could manage to celebrate his relative triumph was a small smile between panting breaths, Einstein who? 

Trembling fingers lifted the device, and the violent shaking made it impossible to send a text to Yoshimura or hideyoshi. With a defeated sigh, he opted to call his emergency contact, which unfortunately for everyone involved, is Touka. The problem isn’t that he doesn’t like her, he loves her, she’s his friend and helped him through a lot, no. The problem is that he’s becoming more and more aware of the tent in his boxers. The phone rang, and he attempted to pull his shirt down over his erection in case she came in. Her voice came through with her regular annoyance.

“What do you want?”

“I…” , he inhales, just talking is making him feel out of breath.

“I think my heat started.”

Kaneki had barely finished speaking when she hung up, the beeping from the ended call make his head hurt until he could manage to press the end call button. He could hear a door slamming, then fast footsteps getting closer until they stopped right outside his door.

“Shit,” touka’s voice came from the other side.

“Okay, fuck, do you have clothes on?”

“Yeah, i-“

Before he can finish his sentence, his door is flung open, and he can see her staring down at him. Already flushed red, he pulls his shirt down further in embarrassment at the sudden intrusion. The woman looks concerned as she stares him over, and sighs defeatedly.

“Yeah you’re in heat. I could smell you from the fucking living room, how long ago did it start?”

“I don’t know, I just woke up, and… I don’t smell it. Isn’t it like lavender?”

She scoffs.

“Yes, for  _ girls.  _ You smell some rosy shit don’t you?”

The brunette nods weakly.

“Well you’re plan is to go to the hotel right?” The ghoul continued.

“Right, Yoshimura said it was better.”

“Then let’s get you moving.”

“I can’t get up.”

“Well I’m helping you up dumbass.” She started to reach for his arm, but he pulled back a bit.

“No! I, uh…” Kaneki wasn’t exactly sure what to do here, he couldn’t refuse her help, he agreed to this plan beforehand, but he also didn’t want her to see his obvious erection. What polite way is there to tell a female friend ‘hey, I recognize and appreciate your help but at the moment I’m harder than the fitnessgram pacer test and this is the most appropriate way I can think to say that’? Unfortunately for him, he didn’t  _ need  _ to tell her as she noticed that he was holding his shirt down with his remaining strength.

“Look, I  _ know.  _ You’re in heat, it’s normal. No one’s gonna judge you.”

If the half ghoul could get any more flushed than he already was, he would’ve. He stared at her, looking somewhere between embarrassed and surprised, while she maintained her uncomfortable annoyance.

“At least you’re a guy so you won’t be soaking through the seats that shit took so long to clean.”

By now Kaneki was just dismayed at how casually she was talking about these things, and she took advantage of his surprise to pull his arm over her shoulders and grab his waist. He made a pathetic, strained sound as she hoisted him to his feet, leaving him mortifyingly exposed.

“I’m gonna put you on the couch, just wait there and I’ll get Irimi to get her car.”

“Okay,” he conceded. There was nothing he could do to alleviate his embarrassment, nor fight back against Touka as she brought him to the living room, his stumbling steps doing little work. When they arrived at the couch, the woman practically drops him onto it, then tosses a blanket over him before rushing down to the cafe. Ken was completely covered by the blanket, and was glad to have that semblance of privacy until he’d have to leave it. He squirmed as a dull pain throbbed in his abdomen, then gasped when his back brushed against the back of the couch.

His kakuhou was even more sensitive than usual, and against his will, his body pressed against the backing again for more stimulation. Kaneki made choked sounds at the sensations of his kakuhou against the fabric and those ghoul instincts got loud.  _ Keep going feel more feel good this is right.  _ With a fuzzy mind and empty thoughts, he started to reach for his cock, but forced himself to snap out of his trance, immediately overcome with shame. What was he doing? Was he really going to jerk off in the living room? Why is he this horny for nothing?  _ He is not going to fuck the couch! _

It’s fortunate that he snapped out of horny idiot mode when he did, because he could hear the door opening and hurried footsteps

“Oh my god,” mutters Yoshimura.

“What the hell?” Asks Irimi.

“I know, it’s bad,” Touka confirms.

Something’s bad? And they can tell just by coming in the room? Someone carefully pulls the blanket off, he sees it’s Yoshimura, who blanches at him.

“Oh dear… Kaneki, are you lucid?”

“Yes… what’s wrong?”

“You are… well, you’re producing an unusually strong pheromone.” The older man informs. He notices the half-ghoul’s fear, and quickly assured him.

“It doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you! It’s just rare outside of kakuja, especially for your first one. And it’s good that you’re staying at the hotel, this would attract other ghouls easily.”

“We’re gonna have to febreeze the shit out of this place once he’s gone,” Irimi mentions to Touka. Yoshimura takes one of Ken’s hands and feels his pulse, quick but not dangerously high, and gently pulls his left eyelid down to examine the sclera. As expected, a hint of black was beginning around the edges.

“How do you spell your last name?”

“What?”

“This is just how we test how aware you are, you’re going to be asked this several times. Can you answer for me?”

“K-a-n-e-k-i”

“Alright, you’re all here. In a little while you’re going to be less lucid so before then, what do you want to bring with you?” 

“Uh…” his head still felt fuzzy, if this was the baseline for lucidity, then he could only guess how out of it he’s gonna get.

“My phone, there’s a book on my bedstand, some clothes… I need to call Hide.”

“We’ll call him once you’re in the car,” the old man ensured.

“Touka, get his stuff and his eyepatch, Irimi, get the car ready.”

The women went off in their separate directions to carry out their tasks while he stayed with the boy.

“So, at some point you’re going to feel the need to release your kagune, this is normal but obviously we can’t let anyone see it. You can probably last until we make it but just in case, we’ve got to wrap you up. Just stay still.”

Kaneki has several questions. Why did we evolve this way? This is terrible. How will I know when I’m about to release the kagune? Can they do things without me making them? Are they allowed to do that? Wrap me up? Is that why Hinami was in that blanket? She’s still at the hotel. Oh no is she going to see me like this? He asked none of them, thinking it better to save his breath. With strength one would not expect of the old man is one thought he was human, Yoshimura picked him up and wrapped him with the blanket with practiced ease, then holds him out like an unruly cat as he walks with him. In all, the half-ghoul makes a little “meep,” but can’t really do anything but accept whatever fate was in store for him. 

The brunette was carried down the stairs, and set down on a chair, slumping like a ragdoll. His manager went behind the counter and squatted down to retrieve something from one of the compartments, then returned to Ken with a wine bottle. He looked up at his manager.

“Wine?” He questioned.

“Bloodshine,” the white haired man corrected.

“What’s bloodshine?”

“Alcohol. Humans distill grapes and potatoes, we distill human blood. We haven’t told you because you’re too young to drink”

“Why did you bring it to me? Does it cure heat symptoms?”

Yoshimura just smiles, uncorks it, and pours a little bit into his hair. Kaneki flinches at the liquid hitting his scalp but doesn’t move. Only after the small amount is done being poured on his head does he stare open mouthed at the man.

“ _ Why?” _

“If any humans see us leading you in and out of the car, it’ll be good if they can smell alcohol on you.”

“That… makes sense. But  _ still.” _

The old man chuckles.

“You can wash it out when you get there, a cold bath is good for heats anyway.”

As the half-ghoul attempts to wipe away a drip of the bloodshine flowing down his face, his manager puts the bottle back and returns to lift him up as one would support a drunk person. Touka descends the stairs with Kaneki’s things, lovingly tossed into a garbage bag. She seems uneasy, just like with Hinami, but relaxed a bit when she saw him, even smiling.

“Did Mr. Yoshimura pour bloodshine on you?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not fun. For you. For me it’s hilarious.”

“Are you two ready?” Their manager nods towards the front window where they can see the car ready and passenger door open.

“Let’s just get this over with,” the brunette muttered. He already felt like he was dying and, if his unfortunate incident on the couch was any indication, he didn’t want to risk spending any more time with his manager’s arm so close to his kakuhou. He can  _ not  _ be getting more turned on in the presence of almost all of his coworkers. Touka holds the door open for them, and they start out with a quick pace, the half-ghoul struggling to keep up with the man supporting him. When they made it to the car the half-ghoul was placed gently in the back seat so he could say down, and his garbage bag of stuff was dropped off on the floor in front of him. 

“Ken, how do you spell your last name?”

“I… K-a-n...e-k..” he tried as hard as he could to remember what letters were called, but his brain refused to work with him. Why is the alphabet in order? Why are letters the way they are? Why was he spelling his name when the car seat felt  _ so good  _ against his back. No. He can’t do that in the car. He looks back up to Yoshimura, who’s talking brusquely to Touka as she gets in the front seat.

“He’s starting to fade out, I’ll call his human, can one of you stay there until he can come to him?”

“I can, I have no school today,” the purple haired woman volunteers.

“Alright, thank you both, good luck.” He digs into the garbage bag until he finds the eyepatch, which he puts over Ken’s now full kakugan, then pats him gently on the head before closing the door and heading inside.

“Ken? Buddy?” Irimi tries to get his attention as she turns the car on and begins pulling out onto the street.

“Huh?” That’s all he can manage, he’s too hot, his clothes and the blanket are too tight, he feels like he needs to bite something.

“This is your first one right? That’s gotta suck.” She teases, not particularly maliciously, but being an asshole comes naturally to her. She goes on without a response, rolling down the windows.

“No one would be able to tell from the smell of you, your pheromones are  _ strong.  _ Let me give you a tip, when you get to your room, get in cold water. That always makes me feel better. I said the same thing to Hinami when we brought- Ah! She’s still there, I’m going to visit her.” 

As her rambling continues, Kaneki stops paying attention. He doesn’t want to be rude, but his head simply won’t absorb any of her words, they’re just sounds to him. What he can do however, is squirm against the seat. He’s just aware enough to feel shame as his instincts get louder and take control.  _ Rub back yes good. _ He was powerless, feeling his weak body move without him telling it too, feeling the pressure on his back that gave him some relief. It occurs to him that he’s still hard, still so turned on that he wishes more than anything to get to the hotel fast so he can be alone in his room. When is Hide getting there? He would make him feel better, he would fuck him, he would give him pressure and pleasure and make him-

It took all his willpower to keep his hands on the seat. He can’t jerk off in the car, what the  _ fuck.  _ The brunette curses his ghoul biology, his instincts, his own body, then feels his mind go blank. All he’s aware of is how hot he is, how his shirt feels like it’s strangling him, how his body is shaking and how his kakuhou feels so good being pressed against something. Some small, lurid gasps came from him as he continued squirming, his purely impulsive mind unsure whether to rut his back against backrest or his cock against the seat. He wanted more, he  _ needed  _ more. One of his hands starts traveling down towards his crotch, not aware enough to either remember that he was wearing the blanket or remember how to unravel himself from it, but goes to palm himself through it anyway. 

Ken’s wrist pushed down before he can touch himself, he looks down at it, and see’s one of Irimi’s kagune pinning it to the seat. 

“I’m gonna have to stop ya there chief. I know you’re in horny idiot mode and can’t help it, but a week ago we had another person in heat here and spent a day cleaning wap out of the polyester, and I’m not doing that again. It won’t kill you to wait till the hotel to come.” She states.

“Oh my god  _ don’t call it wap,” _ Touka hisses.

“That’s the only thing I’m going to call it forever now.”

The half ghoul whines in frustration, too out of it to understand why she’s stopping him from relieving himself. He pulls his arm helplessly to try to escape her very gentle pin, but his heat has made him weak. For several minutes he stews, wriggling every so often as his thoughts start to come back to him. As he starts regaining lucidity, his eyes go wide with realization.

“Oh god I’m so sorry!” He apologizes.

The two women up front chuckle a bit, it’s rare to catch Touka smiling, but she seemed amused by his suffering.

“It’s alright,” Kaya said. “We’ve all done it. Heat makes people stupid.”

He  _ wants  _ to believe her, he doesn’t doubt that they’ve all done it, but there’s no way it’s  _ alright.  _ How could he ever live this down? He did  _ that  _ in a  _ car  _ with his  _ coworkers!  _ Is this sexual harassment? He doesn’t want to make people uncomfortable! Oh god his clothes are so tight and he’s so hot and he can smell asphalt outside and he feels  _ sick.  _ He can feel everything so much and  _ hates it.  _

“You doing okay?” Touka checks in. It’s strange, she’s much more patient with him today.

“Y-yeah. I just feel… a lot.”

“I get that. We’re in the sixth ward, so we’ll be there soon.”

“Okay,” he breathes. Just to be sure he’s not drifting away, he silently mouths the spelling to his name again, satisfied when he gets through it right. The rest of the drive is quiet, no one speaking and Ken forcing himself to keep from rubbing against anything. He remains still until the car stops, he looks up through a window to see a tall building, but thanks to blurry vision is unable to read the illuminated sign.

“We’re here. Touka, grab his shit,” kaya requests. The two exit the car, then open one of the back doors. The younger woman grabs the garbage bag, and the older one hoists Kaneki up, once again supporting him like a drunk person. He lets her carry him out and towards the building. Inside, a woman at the front desk takes notice, and hurried to open the door for them.

“Thank you,” Irimi acknowledges.

“No problem,” responds the worker. She sniffs the air and shudders, the pheromones overpowering the room already. Touka and Kaya bring him to the desk, the worker scurrying behind it to get to the computer. In the cloud of Kaneki’s scent, the anteiku ghouls have no way of knowing if the few people sitting in chairs waiting for bags to be taken up or to meet people staying in a room are human or not, so Touka plays it safe.

“We need a room for our friend, he’s drunk.”

“No need for us to talk around it miss,” the employee informed. “We’re all ghouls here.”

The three looked over at the people in chairs, by now Ken’s pheromones had reached them, and they were looking over at him. No humans. It’s  _ safe. _

“Well you know what’s happening with him then.” The purple haired girl admits.

“Yes, there’s a room open on the sixth floor. Does he have a visit list ready?”

So that really  _ is  _ a thing. Irimi looked to him.

“Anyone from anteiku is fine. And hide. Especially Hide,” he answered. He wants Hide to get here  _ as soon as possible.  _

“Sir, do you trust one of these women to write your list down for you?” The desk worker asks.

“Either.” 

The woman takes a paper from a drawer and hands it to Kaya with a pen. 

“Please fill out the visit list and put whatever for the name, as long as his visitors can recognize it. All our clients information is disposed of immediately. Miss, feel free to take him to his room,” the woman hands Touka a room key, which she accepts.

“Room 669.”

“Nice,” she smirks.

Another, quieter “nice” comes from one of the seated people. 

“Thanks ma’am,” she nods, then starts guiding Ken to the elevator. Once inside, she presses the 6 and waits patiently as the door closes and they start to rise.

“...this place is, really nice,” the brunette comments. He isn’t wrong, something everyone had failed to mention, is that this place was  _ very nice _ . Red walls, ornate light fixtures, he doubted he’d ever been somewhere this fancy.

“How much is this costing.”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Human clients are so rich that it pays for itself, I heard the owner doesn’t care about money, just wants to keep this place free for ghouls who need it.”

“That’s… unexpected. Nice though. Who’s the owner?”

The door opens, and she supports him out into the hall. He forgot that he wasn’t wearing shoes until now, he liked how the carpet felt.

“You won’t believe it.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s Shuu’s dad.”

“ _ What?” _

“Their family is rich as hell, his dad has a lot of businesses that hire ghouls, this is just one of the ones that’s sort of a charity.”

“Huh…” It’s weird to learn that the French fuck that tried to eat him has a very kind family, but of all the things he’s learned over the last few months, this is probably the least concerning. Kaneki yelps and freezes when pain shoots through his belly, his friend cringes.

“Cramps huh?”

“Yeah,” he squeaks.

“Those suck. It’ll suck less after you, ya know, have Hide over.”

He nods meekly.

“And when you get in you need water. These will dehydrate you.”

“Okay.”

“You good to keep going?”

“I am,” the half-ghoul pushes through the pain to keep walking, he could see his room wasn’t far, the walk was just slow due to him needing help walking and still being hard despite everything happening being very unsexy. 

“They’ll have cups but I’m just going to dump you in the bath because you need to cool down, so just drink the bathwater.”

“ _ Why would I drink my bathwater?” _

“Why wouldn’t you? There’s nothing wrong with it, it’s just you-flavored broth.”

“What is it with you people and bathwater broth?!

“Koma has good points sometimes,” she grumbles. They arrive at his room and Touka changes her hold on him so she could have a hand free for the key, opting to hold him up by the collar of his shirt. She placed the garbage bag down, unlocked the door, then dragged both the bag and the boy into the room.

Kaneki could only describe the room as  _ luxurious.  _ A giant couch, a white rug, a massive tv over a working gas fireplace, and a little kitchenette that gordon Ramsey himself couldn’t find more than 8 things to complain about. And this is just the main room! This looks like a place where a Russian dictator would get murdered! He wished he wasn’t in heat so he could appreciate it more.

“You’re glad you chose to come here aren’t you?”

“I am, this place is so much nicer than anywhere I’ve ever been. I feel like I’m committed a crime by being here, they’ll probably be able to smell my poor when they come to clean it.”

“Oh don’t be dramatic, being a ghoul is a fucking nightmare, heats make that nightmare even worse, this is just one luxury we get.” 

Touka let’s go of the bag and the boy, who flops down on the floor with an ‘oof’. She crouches beside him and grabs the edge of the blanket where it’s wrapped around his chest, then yanks it off. 

“Hey!” The half-ghoul rushes to cover his erection, but his friend disregards him self-consciousness.

“I  _ do not care that your dick is up,  _ just come on.” The woman grabs the back of his shirt again and drags him across the floor like a doll, she opens the bathroom door and pulls him inside. Even the bathroom was extravagant, marble counters with calla lilies in a vase, a mirror surrounded with led lights, and most notably of all, an absolutely huge bath built into the smooth stone floor. Without a moment to take it in, the ghoul lifts him up and puts him in the tub.

“What are you doing? My clothes are still on.”

“I’m not taking them off, you can do that when I leave.”

“That makes sen-“ He whimpers and curls up at another cramp.

“Drink. The. Bathwater.” She reaches over him to the faucet and turns on the cold water. Kaneki gasps when it hits him, it comes as a shock, but once the surprise passes, he leans into it. The coolness is a relief, the mind melting hot dissipating in the water. He doesn’t mind that the faucet it over his kakuhou either, that feels  _ good.  _ He sighs in pleasure and relief, relaxing into the water pooling around him. His friend opens the door and goes to leave, but turns back one last time.

“I’ll be in the main room until your boyfriend gets here.” She informs.

“Call me if you need something. This is shitty but you’ll get through it.”

He gives a weak thumbs up, and hears the door close behind her. The moment she’s gone, he starts trying to shimmy out of his boxers. Now that his head was mostly clear, it was easier to manage to get his shaking hands into his waistband and push it down. Kaneki’s cock was finally freed, reddened and aching, and he instinctively rutted forward. Once the underwear was off, he spent a minute shimmying out of his shirt, then took the two, wet articles of clothing as well as his eyepatch, and put them on the stone ledge.

Ken could feel his mind slipping again, now that he was naked, alone, and cooled down, there was nothing stopping him. Before he completely fell into his instincts, he took Touka’s advice and drank a mouthful of bathwater. Not great. If this was Him-flavored broth then he didn’t see why Shuu wanted to eat him so bad. 2/10 at best. 

With a wave of dizziness, the boy’s eyes closed and he pushed his back into the water flow again, willingly relinquishing lucidity for the sake of sensation. The instincts grew louder,  _ you need this you need this you need this let go.  _ What he did from there was all a haze of mindless action, with the hand not holding on to the end of the tub, he grasped his cock. Ken buried his arm into the crook of his elbow and moaned, the sound barely muffled, but he didn’t care. The faucet over his kakuhou and the hand jerking himself off made his body hum with pleasure. Pretty soon, he could feel his orgasm approaching, and he came into the water much faster than usual. The brunette had expected that to relieve his arousal, but he was somehow still hard.

Frustrated and out of it, he continued touching himself, thrusting his hips into his hand and shaking every few seconds. He wished Hideyoshi was here, he always felt so satisfied after getting fucked.  _ You want that,  _ his instincts hissed inside of him.  _ You want to get fucked. You want  _ him  _ to fuck you. You need him inside you you need him holding you down you need him to bite you you need to bite him _ . The boy whimpered, imagining his boyfriend kneeling behind him, he would whisper to him softly as he fingered him open, he would call him beautiful when he slid his cock inside him. His hand quickened, as did his panting. 

As his pleasure started pooling in his belly once again, he could feel an odd sensation in his back. He looks back at himself to the sensitive skin over his kakuhou, still being stimulated by the faucet, and saw that it was flushed, the bright red rc pathways clear as if his kagune were being summoned. He was just present enough, just aware enough, to feel disturbed by it. That thing was built for killing, built for ending human lives, but right now they demanded to be set free amid fantasies of sex with his boyfriend. He gasped and pushed his face back into his arm.  _ Faster faster feel more let go bite. _ Kaneki’s thighs shook violently under the water, and he bit his own forearm as he pushed himself to the brink. As he came, his kakuhou opened, and the four red tentacles of his kagune came rushing out, reacting with him to the pleasure by curling in the air.

The half-ghoul breathed heavily as he relaxed into the post orgasmic bliss, this time it seemed to actually relieve his arousal. He took his arm out of his mouth, tasting blood and seeing that the skin was broken, but not badly. He turned off the faucet, bath full and kakuhou overstimulated, and put his other arm on the ledge as well, leaning on it and relaxing into the cool water. Slowly, he looked back, his kagune had relaxed as well, submerged and no longer wriggling. Ken realized that he’s never seen his own kagune relaxed before, it felt nice, having them out just to soak up coolness. It was all he wanted to do, after today, now that he was safe and mostly comfortable, he could let himself be mindless. His head rested on the ledge with his arms, and he blinked slowly before closing his eyes. The last thought before exhaustion overcame him, was how glad he was that Hide would be here soon

  
  



	6. Don’t Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide is summoned for a very interesting dick appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d ask god to forgive me but I don’t think he could let this one slide, so instead I will be making this a series

Hideyoshi is sitting at a table in the courtyard outside of the CCG’s 20th ward branch office for his lunch break. In all, it’s been a pretty uneventful day, there were no classes, so he picked up a part time shift at work. Around the office there was the usual talk, a planned raid on aogiri tree that, after what Jason did to his man, couldn’t come fast enough, as well as some chatter about certain interesting ghouls. The regular mentions of several of the ones he knew were amusing. He wished he could interject a talk about rabbit with “she’s actually really nice, Mado was being a dick,” or chime into the rumors of the Owl with “he’s like a million years old, you can probably lure him out with VHSes of Matlock in a line like E.T with Reese’s pieces.” It was the most difficult thing in the world to hear Amon talking in circles about the Eyepatch without telling him “that’s him! That’s the guy I regularly put my dick in!” For obvious reasons, he can’t say any of this, but a man can dream.

Like most days, he was having lunch with Takizawa, who was complaining about something between bites of his food. As the blonde ate his own sandwich, he listened to his friend’s bitching.

“-and Akira thinks she’s tough shit because she graduated above me by  _ one point!  _ Now she’s gunning for a promotion that should’ve been mine!” Seido whines.

“Is that so?” Hideyoshi asks with a mouthful of food.

“And because her dad got killed on the job I just  _ know  _ she’s getting special treatment!” If it’s possible for someone to eat angrily, Takizawa certainly would be. No ghoul has ever devoured human flesh with the same ferocity as this man ate his cup ramen. The blonde felt a buzzing in his pocket, and reaches in, taking out his phone. It says the call is from “Elderly Big Bird”, why is Mr. Yoshimura calling him?

“One sec bro,” he tells his coworker, before picking it up.

“Hello?”

“Hello Nagachika,” the man’s voice came through. “Kaneki’s heat has started-“

Panicking, Hide hurried to quiet him.

“Hush! Shhhhutthefuckup! Shut up! shut all the way up!”

Both his friend and the line goes quiet, Seido is staring at him with his brows furrowed.

“Who’s that?”

“Uh,” the blond rushes to a convincing lie. “It’s my mom. I gotta take this, later man!”

He rewraps his sandwich and tosses it into his backpack, then gets up and speed walks away, leaving his dismayed friend behind at the table. Once far enough, he hurriedly mutters into the phone.

“I’m so sorry sir! I’m literally right outside of the CCG building right now and they don’t need to hear this, can you text me?” 

“Ah, I see,” the ghoul responds. “No worries, one moment.”

The call ends and Hideyoshi waits for the text, sitting on the curb as the three dots show up. It took quite some time before the text is sent.

**Elderly big bird: KANEKI HAS GONE INTO HEAT THIS MORNING, HES PRODUCING MORE PHEROMONES THAN USUAL BUT IS OTHERWISE DISPLAYING THE SAME SYMPTOMS AS ANY NATURAL BORN GHOUL. TOUKA AND IRIMI HAVE TAKEN HIM TO THE HOTEL. SHE SAYS HE IS IN ROOM 669**

**Hide: Okay, I’m glad he’s alright! Is your caps lock on?**

**Elderly Big Bird: I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO TURN IT OFF**

**Hide: that checks out, so I’m gonna go over to him, what’s the address?**

**Elderly Big Bird: ITS CALLED THE ROSEHAVEN AND ITS IN THE SIXTH WARD, I DONT REMEMBER THE ADDRESS BUT THE INTERNET KNOWS**

**Hide: alright, thanks man!**

**Elderly Big Bird: TAKE CARE.**

As prepared as he was, Nagachika was nervous enough that the old man and his caps lock couldn’t distract him. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to help in any real way, only that Ken is dealing with a shitty biological cycle that neither were fully ready for. The human took a breath, whatever would help, he would do, and at the moment what he needed to do was fuck his man. He googled the name of the hotel, and did a double take at the results. There’s no way that’s right. Five stars and rooms starting at a month of his salary? well damn, that’s the place. The boy stands up and begins the walk home, before he can get a ride to that fancy ass hotel, he needs to get some stuff.

—————

Hide stood on the sidewalk, looking up at the hotel. He couldn’t help but feel completely out of place, the building itself was towering and clean, and here he is in cargo shorts and a backpack with a muzzle in it. The Uber here was awkward enough, his driver looked at him like she suspected he was going there to rob the place, and honestly that would probably be more believable than what he was actually here to do. The blonde rolled his shoulders back, held himself high, hoping false confidence would fool anyone into thinking he belonged here and started towards the door. He grabbed the handle and pushed, walking confidently, directly into the glass. Ah, a pull door. With his pride thoroughly dead, he steps back to open it, then goes inside. 

The room smelled like roses and the walls were lined with paintings, even the people sitting in the waiting area were dressed well. The woman at the front desk looked at him unsurely.

“Hello sir, how may I help you today?”

“I’m here to visit someone,” he tells her. The people in the waiting area are looking at him, and he shifts under the predatory gaze. It just occurs to him that he may be the only human in the room. 

“Who are you visiting?” The employee asks.

“This guy Ken, he’s in room uh, 669 right?”

The woman eyes him suspiciously, then checks through some papers, looking over one that presumably has Kaneki’s information.

“What’s your full name?”

“Hideyoshi Nagachika.”

“...and you know about him?”

“Oh that he’s-“ the blonde looks around, but since he isn’t sure how to say ‘I know that he literally eats people’ in a way that wouldn’t tip off any other humans that may be here, he tries to be subtle.

“That to him I’m a snack in more ways than one? Yeah.”

The employee gives a tight lipped smile as she tries not to laugh.

“669 is right, you’re on his visit list so feel free to go up.”

“Thanks!” The human goes to the elevator, and gives the seated ghouls one last look before getting on. They seem so peaceful, as he steps in and presses the 6 button, he can’t help but wonder if his coworkers could’ve befriended ghouls too if they’d just see how they act outside of life or death situations. When he reached his floor, he started searching for the room. As he walked, he took in the opulence of this place. Was he supposed to change into something nicer before he got here? No one told him to so if anyone confronts him, he’s going with that. The blonde reaches the room, noting the number on the door.

“Heh, nice.” He knocks three times, and waits. A few moments later Touka answers, a heavy floral scent wafting over him the moment the door opens. 

“Oh thank fuck,” she sighs. “I’m done babysitting your boyfriend, I could hear him  _ moaning  _ for like fifteen minutes straight, he’s your problem now.”

The ghoul shoves the room key into his hand.

“Hey Touka! Thanks for getting him here.”

“Make sure he doesn’t get dehydrated, and don’t get bitten. Or do, if you do, tell me because then Nishio owes me 10 dollars.”

“You’re making  _ bets?” _

_ “ _ Don’t worry about it, good luck with him, he’s in the bathtub and his stuff is on the floor. Later!” She quickly zooms past him, leaving the human to deal with his boyfriend. He waves goodbye, then steps in, locking the door behind him and looking around, feeling poorer than every before. He kicks off his shoes before he goes any further, and doesn’t let himself get distracted by the luxury of the room or the garbage bag in the middle of the floor on his way to the bathroom. 

When he passes through the doorway, the rosy smell gets even stronger. Nagachika looks around, and quickly spots Kaneki in the bathtub, asleep with his arms and head resting on the ledge next to a pile of wet clothes. The human’s concern grew, his boyfriend looked sick, flushed from his cheeks to his shoulders, body shaking, and breathing heavy. It was also impossible to ignore the four tentacles of his kagune curled in the bath, he had never seen them aside from the time Nishiki almost ate him, and here they seemed so relaxed.

“Ken? Babe?” He asked. No response. Hide went over to him and crouched down, running a hand through his damp hair to wake him peacefully. The half-ghoul’s eyes open slowly, they were glazed over, both the human eye and the kakugan gazing unfocused at him for several seconds before his consciousness caught up with him. Ken’s head shot up, and water splattered as the kagune came to life, curling and writhing beneath the surface.

“Hide! You’re here!”

“Oh thank god I thought you were dead for a second! How are you doing bro? Is the heat bad?”

The brunette makes a choked sound, tensing up as pain shot through him.

“Oh,” Hideyoshi cringed. “That looks bad.”

One of Ken’s shaking hands grabbed his shoulder.

“Hide…”

The blonde put his own hand over his, smiling softly and speaking even softer.

“I’m here, is there anything I can do?”

“ _ Fuck me.” _

That catches him off guard.

“What? Already?”

“I  _ need it.  _ They said I’d be “excited” but that doesn’t  _ begin  _ to cover it. I’m losing my mind, I tried to hump a  _ car seat  _ Hide! I’m so turned on and the cramps hurt so much and  _ please fuck me before I can’t speak,”  _ Kaneki begs. The desperation in his voice makes it clear that this isn’t a joke, that there’s a real problem and the solution is somehow Hide’s dick.

“Alright, I’ve got you, let’s go to the bedroom,” the human agreed. his boyfriend naked, wet, and begging to be fucked isn’t something he can say no to, besides, it’ll help him, right?

“I… need help, I can’t stand on my own.” The bathtub bound boy muttered. 

“I know you’re suffering right now, but you’re  _ so  _ cute,” he fawned as he grabbed the half-ghoul’s arms. Ken made a little noise as he slowly retracted the kagune to make it easier for his partner to maneuver him, without them taking up space, it was no problem for Hide to pull him out of the water and set him down on the floor. He looks the brunette over, drinking in the view. Water drips down his heaving chest, his body shaking, and… he’s so hard already. The human swallows dryly, for now he ignores his own cock beginning to harden and looks around for a towel. He grabs one off of a convenient towel rack, and starts drying the boy’s trembling body off, checking in with him when he notices his eyes starting to glaze again.

“Are you sure you want this? It’s okay if you’ve changed your mind.”

Kaneki twitches and refocuses, blinking several times.

“No! No I want this, I need this, I’m just in and out. I  _ swear  _ I want this.”

“In and out?”

“It’s… I keep getting into these… horny trances. It’s like I’m drunk or something, my body takes over and I can’t control it.”

Hide isn’t sure how he feels about that. So that’s why ghouls in heat can’t be trusted to give consent. He’d forgotten how unsettling it was to hear that, it was even  _ more  _ unsettling to see it. As he moves down with the towel, the human slows, and speaks carefully.

“I feel sort of weird about having sex with you when you’re… not fully aware. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you. What if you want me to stop and can’t tell me?” 

“It’s not like that! When it starts my body just wants to, you know… it’s just my body trying to get off. I  _ want  _ you to keep going, I promise you’re not taking advantage of me, I really trust you.” The half-ghoul whimpers when the towel now drying his thigh grazes his cock.

“When I lose my mind all I can think about is how much I  _ wish you were fucking me.” _

Nagachika smiles slightly.

“Are you sure? Because everything you’re saying is like, my absolute scummiest fantasy.”

Kaneki laughs weakly.

“I love you.”

“Aww, I love you too!”

“So will you fuck me?” It’s asked so innocently in that way that only Kaneki can say some lurid thing in the sweetest way.

“Well I can’t  _ not  _ fuck you! Look at you! Let’s go to the bed, I’ve got the stuff in my bag” The human tosses the towel to the side and grabs his boyfriend, struggling to stand up and walk out with his weight. The ghoul keeps his unsteady arms around the boy’s neck, holding on and trying to put the smallest amount of weight on his legs is all he can do.

“Dude… are you  _ boneless?” _

“At this point I might be,” he grumbles

“Got me a boneless ghoul!” He leans in to whisper into his ear

“Well I’ve got  _ one  _ bone i can give ya”

“I’m giving you a pass for that but only because I’m in heat.”

“Understandable!”

The brunette seizes up, crying out and doubling over at a cramp. His boyfriend sinks down to the ground with him.

“Shit shit what do I do?”

“ _ Hide,”  _ his voice is tight with pain. The human’s hands hover just over him, he doesn’t know what to do, he wants to help him but doesn’t know how. Instead of risking making it worse, he runs ahead to the bedroom, opening the door and tossing his bag down. This room is so much nicer than what’s about to take place, the red sheets and blanket would probably be stained. He rifles through the bag to grab the three things they would need, the regular stuff, condoms and lube, were tossed onto the bed stand. The one new thing, the one he was most unsure about, was the muzzle. Turning it over in his hands, he wondered if the leather would hurt when it was tightened, but knew he couldn’t just decide not to use it without talking to his partner. When they made the heat plan, Kaneki was adamant about using it, he said he would only have him stay over for the heat if he could be sure he wouldn’t hurt him. He ran back out to the boy, naked and in a ball on the floor.

“Ken! Everything’s ready, are you okay?” He checked.

The half-ghoul looks up, and he can see that the eyes are starting to get hazy with lust. They drift down to the apparatus in his hand.

“I’m… I'm fading out. Hide, muzzle me, I bit my arm earlier, I’ll bite you too.”

“Okay, I’ve got you.” The blonde sat down on the floor, then pulled Kaneki up so he could sit with his back against him, giving him full access to his head. Carefully, he held the muzzle to his face by the metal bars. His overheated body shuddered at the cold leather and steel as the human secured the straps, tightening them enough to keep it firmly in place, but not enough to hurt his boyfriend. As he made sure it was on well, he felt Ken rubbing his back against his knee, little sighs leaving his mouth as the joint pressed into the soft flesh of the kakuhou. The half-ghoul shudders with a moan, when Hide looks over his shoulder, he can see that floor beneath him is splattered with cum.

“Oh wow, didn’t know you could come from that!” He exclaims, when there’s no response besides more panting, he tilts Kaneki’s head to see his face. The eyes are half lidded, through the bars he can see his mouth is open.

“You are so fucking sexy,” he growls, and traces his thumb over the half-ghoul’s cheek where the muzzle meets flesh.

“Does this feel okay?”

Rather than give a verbal answer, Kaneki twists in his hold to wrap his arms back around his shoulders and whimpers pathetically, rutting his still hard cock against Nagachika’s leg. Muzzled, whining, naked and humping him desperately, he looked every bit like a dog, which really shouldn’t be turning the blonde on as much as it did. Those mismatched eyes gazed up into his, pleading for more, and Hideyoshi had no choice but to give in. He summoned all of his strength to hoist the brunette over his shoulder, and carry him to the bedroom where he would have his way with him.

Inside, Hide tosses his boyfriend onto the neatly made sheets, and immediately starts disrobing, shirking the slightly damp clothing before joining the ghoul in bed. On top of Kaneki, he kisses his cheek as steel bars are keeping him away from his mouth. He moves downward to his neck, then his chest, biting down and drawing another whimper out of the ghoul, who ruts his cock back against his leg.

“You really are impatient,” the human cooes.

“ _ Hide,  _ hide I can’t  _ wait.  _ I need you inside me I need you to  _ break me _ .” The slight lucidity gives him just enough breath to spare to make it clear that he wants this, even as that ghoulish morbidity creeps its way into his lust.

“Fuck me till I  _ bleed, Hide. _ ”

The blonde’s eyes go wide, hearing those words coming from his sweet, soft, bookworm boyfriend is a trip, but damn it if it didn’t go right to his dick. He sat up, then gripped Ken by the hips and flipped him onto his stomach. Their sex had never been rough, while the half-ghoul may have bled his first time, that was just because of size and inexperience. Now however, there was nothing holding them back. Hideyoshi takes one of the pillows and puts it under his partner’s hips, maneuvering his heat weakened body effortlessly. He admired the sight before him, a shaking, panting, helpless creature presenting himself to be used.

Another cramp wracks his body, the pitiful yelp reminding Nagachika to get on with it. He grabs the bottle of lube from the bed stand, and pops the cap, pouring the gel on two fingers, then rubbing them together. 

“I’m gonna start prepping you,” he warned. Though he knew that his boyfriend probably wouldn’t respond, it still made him uneasy, but went on like he was told to. He started like he always did, one finger first, but found that it would be easier than he thought. Since the heat forced all of Kaneki’s muscles to relax, the first finger went in without any difficulty, and so did the second. The brunette keened, pushing his ass back, seeking any more sensation as a third finger was added, finally forcing a stretch. Hideyoshi curled them down, finding the prostate with ease and drawing out a shuddering moan from the boy under him.

“God, hide, I can’t wait, it’s okay if it hurts just  _ fuck me!”  _ He cries out, voice high with wanton need.

The human  _ knows  _ that it’s the heat talking, but can’t argue that a bad stretch may not hurt as bad as the cramps do. And fuck, he can’t resist, even if this is probably a bad idea.

“Just tell me if you need me to stop, you sexy, sexy idiot.”

He slips on a condom and tosses the wrapper to the floor, then spreads more lube on his cock. Upright on his knees, hands on his partner’s hips, Hide pushes himself inside, growling in pleasure. The ghoul cries out, and paints the sheets beneath him from the penetration alone. Every nerve in his body is too sensitive, even after cumming twice, he’s still too horny to think and craving more. After giving him a few moments to adjust and come down from the orgasm, the blonde starts thrusting, the steady pace forcing Kaneki to drop his head into the pillow and hold on to it, bracing himself with every intrusion of his partner’s massive cock. A steady stream of moans and gasps leaves the shaking man’s mouth, but in an unexpected instinct, a monstrous growl rips from his throat.

It’s nothing like any sound he’s made before, he could feel it thrumming in his chest as it formed, and he couldn’t stop it. Keening and growling, he felt tears dripping down his face from the stimulation. The tension in his belly that had been periodically turning to sharp pains since his heat began was finally uncoiling, and as his partner sped up his thrusts, it only got better. A hand moved to his neglected cock, wrapping around it and jerking him off in time with his bucking hips. A surge of something powerful flows through him, some semblance of strength returning to allow him a single motion.

With an animal snarl, he whips around, twisting his body as if to kiss the man behind him, but with teeth bared. In the violent, mindless motion, the muzzle strikes Hide in the neck, the bars pressing into the flesh as the half-ghoul tries to bite. The human is frozen, shocked still, and taken by surprise. He didn’t really believe he’d try the bite, somehow he imagined that  _ his  _ ghoul is different, but it’s a good thing he was so insistent on the precaution. For several seconds, they remain like that, the drooling, open mouth so close but kept tame by the bars. Without more stimulation or excitement, slowly, the mindless haze in those mismatched eyes cleared itself away. The blonde could see the expressions go from awareness, to confusion, then to dread. The boy pulls his head away and pushes it back into the pillow.

“Oh my god I am so so-!”

“It’s okay!”

“I tried to bi-“

“But you didn’t! It’s okay! See?” Hide runs two fingers over the even red marks the pressure had left behind.

“Everyone told us this would happen, it’s so normal that it was part of the old man sex talk.”

“I-I know it’s normal, but it’s horrible.”

“Biology is just freaky sometimes,” he plants a kiss to his partner’s back.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, we just had to be careful about it, and we were. It’s like wearing a condom, but for teeth.”

Little giggles come from the boy beneath him, and he smiles.

“There you are, are you all here?”

Kaneki could understand the question well enough.

“Yeah, I’m here, I’m lucid.”

“How are you feeling?”

“ _ So good,”  _ he whimpers. “I’m way more sensitive, and my body is weak, but it’s  _ good. _ I need… I need a little more.”

“That’s good, because I probably won’t last much longer, you are  _ so hot!  _ I mean you’re always hot, but I don’t know man, the  _ growling  _ and the  _ muzzle _ suit you.”

“I kind of like it too,” Ken admits sheepishly. “I do wish I could kiss you though.”

“Me too, once you’re out of horny murder mode I’m kissing you.”

“I'd like that, so  _ please _ ,” the ghoul pushes his ass back on Hideyoshi’s cock, eliciting a gasp from him.

“ _ Keep going _ ”

“Okay, but not because you told me to,” the blonde teases before resuming. Starting off strong with a deep thrust, the human made his partner choke on the sound in his throat. Kaneki’s hips rocked, supported only by the pillow beneath it and the firm hands on either side. His skinny body trembled and thin hands grabbed at the pillow his head was on, fingertips digging into the material. Now that the abdominal pain dies down, he could really feel the stretch of his ass and the sting of the muzzle that bit into his face, but the sensations blurred together with the rest. He wanted so badly to bite the pillow for some outlet as his boyfriend’s cock struck his prostate head on, but thanks to their precautions, could only grit his teeth and bear it.

Hide found himself quickly approaching his climax, and who could blame him? Ken’s face is wet with tears and drool, the bed is damp with Cum and sweat, and the tight heat inside of his partner is going to send him over the edge, but not before he finishes him off first. The human slows his thrusts to keep himself from coming, penetrating the brunette at an agonizingly slow pace. Kaneki whines, a high, pathetic sound that goes deeper as another growl bubbles forth. Nagachika watches as his boyfriend’s middle back gets flushed, then as RC pathways grow a deep red.

There is a single moment where Hide realizes that he forgot a very key aspect of ghoul biology. 

“Oh cool-“ he is cut off the kakuhou opening, and four red tentacles bursting out. The human yelps as one wraps around his arm, and another two curl around him at the waist. Unlike the rest of Ken’s body, the kagune was not weakened by the heat. The red muscles around his body push him forward, forcing his cock deeper into him. The half-ghoul mewls, seemingly not in control of the appendages. 

“Alright alright! Tentacles! Chill!” The human conceded. If he couldn’t slow himself down, he’d just have to speed his partner up. He moves his hands from Ken’s hips to his open kakuhou, and rubbed gently. The moans got louder the second he touched the organ, even more sensitive now that it’s contents were swaying freely, whipping through the air or curling gently around him. 

“Hide!  _ Hide!”  _ Kaneki keened, voice breaking as his orgasm approached. With a grunt, the human pushed his cock in as deep as he could, and pressed the kakuhou. The half-ghoul gave a trembling, lascivious moan as he came. At that, Hideyoshi let himself finish as well, grunting as he thrusted very gently through it. The cum on the pillow was almost completely clear, and with that last climax, Kaneki was finally no longer hard. 

The blonde pulled out carefully, making sure there was no blood before he removed the condom and tied it off, taking a tissue from a box on the bed stand to wrap it in until he could dispose of it. Amid the heavy breaths, a new sound came from the body beneath him, something peaceful and even that vibrates through him. 

Kaneki is  _ purring! _

As quickly as he can, Hide flops down in the bed beside the wrecked man and got to undoing the buckles on the back of the muzzle. It slipped off with ease, leaving behind only some red lines where it pressed into his face, and he set it aside. Ken opened his eyes, this time there was no doubt that he was present, the glaze in his them from exhaustion and pleasure rather than mindlessness. Thoroughly fucked into docility, the half-ghoul lets his boyfriend kiss him on the lips, purring contentedly. The kagune remained out, but relaxed, splayed behind him except for one tentacle that was gently wrapped around the Human’s ankle.

“I didn’t know you could purr, that’s  _ so cute!”  _ Hideyoshi smiled.

“Neither did I,  _ i feel so good,”  _ Ken whispered. “Thank you for staying with me, I feel so much better now.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” the blonde teased. “That sex was poggers!”

“If not for the laws of this land I would have slaughtered you for that,” the ghoul laughed, his boyfriend joining in.

“Fucking a ghoul who I love is  _ exactly  _ how I want to die!”


	7. Reason enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide takes care of Kaneki after rearranging his guts

Kaneki had fallen asleep pretty quickly, and who could blame him? He’s just gotten fucked by his boyfriend in addition to being fucked by his own biology, and all that was left was to pass out. Hide on the other hand was wide awake, and appreciating the sight in front of him. Laying on his side, he faced his partner, who was on his belly with his cheek pressed to the pillow, damp with tears and drool. In fact, much of the bed was damp. Between sweat, cum and RC fluid, these sheets needed changing, but he didn’t want to move. Sooner or later he  _ would  _ have to clean up though, and since he’d had a few minutes to rest up after having his soul squeezed out through his dick, he got started. 

The human brushed some hair out of kaneki’s face, smiling sweetly at the peaceful expression on the sleeping ghoul's muzzled face. Weird to think that just ten minutes ago he was snarling and grabbing him with his kagune while they fucked, but serenity came naturally to him. Those kagune were still out, the one that grabbed him by his ankle had wrapped further up his leg, the two around him were hugging him gently and the last was hanging off the side of the bed. Hide pet one of the tentacles that was curled around his body, it was soft and warm, not quite damp and smooth like snakeskin.

Nagachika had read something in a beginners class at the CCG about kagune moving on instinct, but it mostly covered how stimuli will make them lash out or harden in defense. Here however, the relaxed rinkaku seemed to react nicely to his pets, as if it enjoyed the touch. The one on his leg wriggled and the one under his touch disentangled itself from his body, instead pushing into his hand.

“Oh hello,” Hide mused. “You want pats?” The tip of the tentacle pushed between his fingers, and the human giggles, rubbing it with his thumb. Ken is still purring in his sleep, so it must not be unpleasant, especially since the organ is moving up to coil around his wrist.

“Oh you are just adorable! I had no idea kagune could be cute!” He gushed to the writhing thing, now petting it with his free hand. It wrapped its way up his arm, but moved into every stroke of his hand like a housecat. It’s such an odd thing, Hide thinks, to be laying in a pile of kagune. Everyone knew that they were meant to kill, meant to murder creatures like him, yet they were so  _ soft.  _ Come to think of it, this wasn’t the first time he’d seen a ghoul use theirs in everyday life, he’d seen Irimi use her Ukaku to open cabinets when her hands were full, and Hinami use her koukaku as a perch for her bird, even Nishio used his bikaku to open jars for him when asked. He had to wonder just how much peaceful, adorable shit the CCG didn’t know ghouls did.

They certainly didn’t know anything about how affectionate this predatory organ was. By now it had fully coiled around his arm, squeezing and loosening as if making sure it wasn’t too tight. It was nice, the pressure was pleasant and the whole situation was adorable. The blonde rolled to the edge of the bed and groped blindly until he could grab his jacket from where it was dropped on the floor, dragging it up so he could get his phone before tossing it aside again. He smiled and snapped a picture of the two of them, making sure to get the sleeping ghoul and cuddling kagune in frame. He’d remember to hide that picture deep in some hidden app so no one could find it, just so he could look back on how  _ cute  _ this is. The boy places the phone on the bedstand, then tries to reposition his arm, but the tentacle is making that quite hard.

“Come on Buddy, I need my arm,” he chides, the rinkaku neither understands nor cares. The human tries to pull the limb away, but the attempt is futile. His figures it must be like a snake in that it just needs something to hold on to, and brings a knee up to give it something. With his free hand, he grasps the tentacle and starts unwinding it. Before it can rewrap itself, he holds the tip to his knee, which it takes to as its new victim, coiling up his leg and squirming against the limb.

“There ya go,” he pats it like a lapdog.

“I know I just fucked the person you’re attached to, but  _ this  _ feels more Pervy than that. It’s like I’m in a G rated hentai. Holy shit! Is this what tentacle kinks came from? Like someone fucked a ghoul and got way too into rinkaku? That makes so much sense! I can’t believe I had a C in my third year bio class, I am the Davinci of my time.”

Hide smiles at his own ravings as he goes about using his freed arm, reaching back to Kaneki’s face. The muzzle is still on, and probably isn’t that comfortable, so the human slips his fingers into his hair to undo the attachments. It takes a bit longer undoing them than it did to fasten them since it was at an awkward angle, but after a few tries and fumbled holds, the straps came undone. Very carefully as not to wake him, Nagachika slipped the straps from the side of his heal Ken was sleeping on out from under it, and removed the muzzle. It’s bars were damp with saliva and sweat, so he’d need to clean it, but for now he tossed it to the floor. 

The human looks over the red lines on his boyfriend’s face where the device had pressed into it, and kissed one on his cheek. His feelings were mixed, on the one hand, his boyfriend had been uncomfortable and in pain from the heat, but on the other hand, he is so cute in this vulnerable state. Is that shitty? Is it shitty that he finds it adorable when Kaneki is zooted on hormones? Probably, but that doesn’t make the heavy breaths and cuddly kagune any less endearing. Bruises on the ghoul’s hips and face, as well as the various fluids he was still covered in, was proof of the debauchery that took place in that state. 

“You’re really out of it huh?” The human asked, there is no response, his partner out cold. Yoshimura had prepared him for this in their talk, in his words, ‘Kaneki would likely enter a restful state after copulation as his body healed from its self inflicted physical stress,’ which is a very polite way of saying ‘ya boy is gonna get fucked hard enough that his soul says “aight imma head out”’. A ghoul’s body, especially one with a rinkaku, heals quickly enough that they need not worry about injuries. If he bled then his ass would heal, if he sprained something it would have righted itself, so Hide couldn’t do anything to help with that. Something he  _ could  _ do was clean him off. It would be easy if he wasn’t being held captive by very affectionate tentacles, when he sat up and tried to get off the bed, they maintained their hold.

“Come on guys,” he attempted to reason with them. The blonde slipped a hand under the one around his belly and pulled it off, then placed it around a bedpost. The tentacle wriggled in protest at being moved away from warmth, but wrapped around it nonetheless. He did the same with the two about his legs, then hopped off of the bed before they could trap him again. He went out to find something to clean with, grabbing the tissue wrapped condom on the way out to throw it in the bathroom trash. 

After he tossed it, the human took his time washing his hands, and looked himself in the mirror.

“We’re really out here fucking a ghoul huh?” He told his reflection.

“We’re really out here battling squidward’s loving embrace so we can get the cum off our hands?”

Hideyoshi laughed at himself, at his situation, at everything that lead him to having wild sex with a powerful ghoul at one in the afternoon. He was happy to be here for his boyfriend, he was lucky to be in love with someone so unusual and so wonderful, and giddily proud of making the infamous eyepatch pass out from his dick game. The man grabbed a fresh towel from the rack and ran it under the warm water before turning off the faucet. Before he left, he checked in a cabinet under the counter, just to see if there was anything that could be useful, and got lucky. Any upscale hotel would be stocked with extra amenities, and the Rosehaven was no exception. There was a selection of products, soaps and shampoos, some washcloths and a hairdryer. When they left the hotel he was stealing  _ all  _ of this, but for now he grabbed a little bottle of lotion. With the bottle and wet towel, he went back to his boyfriend.

The human went into the bedroom to find that Kaneki hadn't moved at all. He started getting to work, first flipping his half-ghoul over onto a clean spot of the bed, getting him on his back and out of the patch of fluids. He carefully wiped the sleeping man’s face, then down his neck and to his belly where he scrubbed away the dried cum. The blonde folded the towel to keep from spreading around the accumulated grossness, and moved down to his thighs, which quaked weakly at the touch. He frowned at the small bit of blood on his ass, and wiped it away at gently as he could, getting a little whimper from the sleeping ghoul.

“Sorry man,” Hide apologized, even though he knew he was unable to hear him. As hot as rough sex is, he hated the toll it took on his partner, this was why he didn’t want to ask him about ramping up the pace since they started getting intimate. Between Hideyoshi’s size and Kaneki’s inexperience and trauma surrounding being intentionally harmed, he never wanted to be too rough on him, never wanted to make him feel like he wasn’t loved. The human tossed the towel to the ground and opened the bottle of lotion, getting some on his hands and rubbing it into his boyfriend’s thighs. The hands move up, spreading it over his bruised hips and between his legs. He wiped his hands on the sheets, then applied some lotion to two fingers so he could carefully rub it into the red lines from the muzzle.

His boyfriend was clean and tended to, but the bed was still covered in, well,  _ ghoul juice,  _ so it was in their best interest to move. The human sighed, and started putting on his clothes, then went into the hall to find Kaneki’s stuff.

He’d walked past the garbage bag in the middle of the floor several times, so it wasn’t hard to find. He crouched an looked inside, there wasn’t much, just a book, Ken’s phone and charger, and a pile of clothes that Touka must have grabbed at random, he selected a sweater and sweatpants because they seemed like they’d be the easiest to put on him. When he returned to the room and started  _ trying  _ to, it became clear that  _ anything  _ would be hard to put on him. Getting the sweatpants on was easy enough, but as he pulled them up to his waist, he brushed the base of the kagune. Well shit, Cthulhu has been summoned. They came to life, uncurling from the bedpost and immediately grabbing Hide.

“God damn it! I’m trying to help you!” He yelled, tugging against the tentacles as he tried to get the sweater over his boyfriend’s head. The kagune do not care that he’s in the middle of something, they want cuddles, so they will  _ get  _ cuddles. He squeaks as the organs pulls him onto their owner, clothed chest to naked belly.

“If you weren’t connected to the love of my life I’d kick your ass!”

As he struggled against their hold, the man under him had finally broken out of his initial post-coital blackout. The ongoing purr is interrupted by a small whine, like the sort of little ‘mrrp’ a cat makes when it’s woken up. Kaneki’s eyes blink open, both human and not dulled with lust like earlier. As the brunette takes in the setting, he first notices that he’s clean, the muzzle is off, and he’s wearing sweatpants. Though that’s besides the point since his kagune had a mind of their own, were holding his boyfriend against him, and he is yelling at them like that’s going to change something. The first thing he did after those few seconds of consciousness, is laugh, chest rising and falling, gaining the human’s attention. Hide looks over to his face at that, first afraid that he’d hurt him, then smiling at him as he tried to collect himself.

“Hey babe! Glad you’re awake! Can you tell your tentacles to let me go?” He pleads. Ken nods and takes control back from his subconscious as he calms his laughter, gently unwinding and retracting back into his body. Once the kakuhou closes, locking the bioweapon inside, he pats Hideyoshi’s head.

“What are you  _ doing? _ ” He questions. The blonde stands back up.

“I was  _ trying  _ to put clothes on you, but your kagune said ‘hey let’s kidnap Hide, that’ll be a fun thing to do,’” he defended.

“They have a mind of their own!”

“I know! I never let them out because they just  _ grab things,” _ Ken sighs. Now that he’d been freed from tentacle prison, he went right back to slipping the sweater over his boyfriend’s shoulders. It takes him off guard, but he goes along with it, slipping his arms in and straightening it out when it’s on.

“Thanks”

“No problem, how do you feel? Are you hurt?” 

“Not at all, I feel  _ way  _ better!” Kaneki starts. “I’m still warm and a little unsteady, but I think at this I can walk a little, and I have some time before it gets bad again. Thank you so much for helping me!” The half-ghoul’s eyes go wide.

“Oh, I’m… remembering what I said. Oh my  _ god that’s so embarrassing!  _ Did I freak you out?”

“Nah man it’s all good, I was worried that I was like, fucking you when you’re sorta too drunk to agree to anything, but I guess you were right about it being a good thing. But bro!” He began to mimic his boyfriend in an Exaggeratedly lascivious voice.

“‘ _ Oh hide! Fuck me! Make it so I can’t walk! Use me as your monster condom for your magnum dong! I need your cock~!” _

“Stop it!” He buried his face in his hands, but his dumbass did not relent his teasing.

“And how you couldn’t keep your kagune in! Oh that was adorable!” He kissed one of the hands shielding his face.

“Who wouldn’t be turned on by a cute ghoul begging to be fucked though?”

“It’s  _ embarrassing!”  _ He mumbled into his hands.

“And so sexy!” At that, the half-ghoul peeks out from behind his hands, and Nagachika takes that opportunity to pull his hands down and kiss his cheek.

“We’ll inevitably be horny later, but for now do you want to cuddle on that dope ass, fancy ass couch?”

Kaneki smiles.

“I’d like that.”

The human helps his boyfriend up, he stands on shaky legs but is strong enough now to hold himself up. The pair embrace one more time before they go to the main room, and as they do, the blonde finds himself in an understanding. Everything here was alien to him, an underground ghoul heat hotel, kagune that coil on their own, and a biological cycle that he’d never have himself. The people he worked for are hell bent on ending this, on slaughtering everyone involved because they see no other way, but they also don’t see what he sees. They don’t realize that these rooms are furnished beautifully, that the people inside them are in love. It’s a crime to be here, to be with him, to hold him and kiss him and fuck him. Hide would never accept any judgement from his own kind, because this is nothing evil. The pair went out together to rest in front of the gas fireplace, and let themselves forget the outside world.

They didn’t need to justify their existence to the doves. This is love, and that’s enough to shirk the world they’d known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a smut one shot but I’ve accidentally created an Au that I love so yeehaw this is going to be the first part of a “Tokyo ghoul except everyone is okay and humans and ghouls can interact peacefully” series


	8. Pretty nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They. Are so stupid.

The sun had mostly set, the sky a pretty purple outside the tall windows. The living room was lit by the warm glow of the gas fireplace, its light cast over the opulent white rug and lush couch, on top of which were the two occupants. Kaneki was being held by his boyfriend, back to his chest, and he in turn had his kagune curled over him.

As it turns out, keeping them in  _ was  _ quite hard at the moment. Normally it felt fine to have his kakuhou closed, but since his heat began it felt too restrictive. It was supposedly normal, but he couldn’t help feeling a little weird about it. His partner didn’t have a problem with it though. In fact, he looked quite content, scrolling through his phone and leaning his head on one of the tentacles. Ken was reading the book Touka had packed for him, it was a nice escape from the cramps and nausea even now that they had mostly died down. Occasionally he’d start feeling fuzzy, that dull buzz that came along with the waves of overheating would take over for a few moments before disappearing enough to reread the paragraph he’d left off on. This time he was lucky enough to hold a finger over the sentence he was reading as the next wave came, ensuring he wouldn’t lose his place while his brain worked through the fog.

He wondered how long this one would last, wishing his body would just let him enjoy his book in peace. Kaneki sighed, muscles relaxing against his will and dropping his book as the haze dragged him down, this one is lasting longer than the others. It was starting to feel closer to how it did the morning when he woke up, just with less cramping and panic. Is he turned on? Well, probably, he’d find out once his soul returns from whatever plane of existence it’s on. For a biological incentive to have sex, this isn’t very sexy.

“Hey babe, you good?” Hide asks, noticing that the half-ghoul had slumped and was breathing heavily again. Ken’s best attempt at responding was just a sound like a grunt had given up. The human put his phone down and brushed the hair out of the brunette’s eyes. Sure enough they were foggy, so he looked down. The dazed man wished he could snap out of it long enough to tell him ‘everything’s fine, my body is just putting me in heat jail for horny crimes’, but unfortunately Hide had already started getting up to check over him. The loss of pressure against his kakuhou makes his kagune curl, and  _ oh shit it’s starting again _ . When hideyoshi climbed off the couch and looked closer at him, it didn’t take long to figure out what was going on. The boy breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh good you’re just hard, I thought you passed out or something. Apparently there's a thing called uh...,” he snaps when he remembers. “Heat syncope! Yeah sometimes heats get super hot and you can get sick. Did you know that? Bro? Oh yeah you’re juiced up on hormones. You here? Shawty are you off the shits?”

Even through the fuzz, Kaneki smiles a little at this Human’s nonsense. Damn, he loves this idiot, there isn’t a brain cell between them and he wouldn’t have it any other way. As the fuzz fades little by little, he finds himself focused more on his mouth than any of the words coming out of it.  _ He’s so pretty _ . Maybe it’s his instincts, maybe it’s simple affection, but that’s what he wants right now.

The ghoul pushed himself forward to kiss the boy, who was startled at first, but melted into it. Hide slid a hand to the side of the brunette's head, deepening the kiss and sliding his tongue into his mouth. Ken relaxed into the motion, to the touch against his cheek, to the warm breath, to the taste of  _ his human _ . It all started sweetly, the blonde laying him back down, hunching over to caress him like an animal over its prey, but it soon became clear who was prey here. Ken didn’t  _ mean  _ to do it, but in a moment the fuzz disappeared, replaced instead by a sudden, instinctive motion. 

Kaneki bit down on his partner’s lip, growling and lapping his tongue at the drops of blood that rose from the shallow wound. Hideyoshi yelped and shot his hand to his boyfriend’s jaw, forcefully yanking it open so he could escape. He sat up, pulling his face away from the ghoul that he was holding down, weakened state preventing him from attacking further. For several seconds, the two were still and silent, save for Kaneki’s breathy growl, until the glaze over his eyes receded and reality set in. He gazed up, horrified, at Hideyoshi. The blonde is dumbfounded, mouth slightly open as if to speak but saying nothing. The left side of his bottom lip is ringed with tooth marks, not deep enough to bleed much but enough to be an angry red.

“I’m so sorry!” He rushed to apologize, sick with terror at what he’d done to his partner.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, we just forgot the bite thing, are  _ you  _ okay?” Hide tried to calm him, coming out of his own shock.

“ _ How is this okay _ ? I  _ bit your face _ while we-!” The boy forced himself to stop from shouting his concerns.

“I’m so sorry, even if you’re not scared  _ I  _ am. What if you hadn’t stopped me?”

“Well I guess you would've eaten my face, which I can’t imagine would taste that good…. huh, I’m getting weird déjà vu,” he answers, way too calmly for someone who almost got vored. Ken takes a deep breath, hoping to steady his nerves.  _ He could have really hurt him, why is he so calm about this? _

“Hide, I love you, but I worry about how much you’ll ignore your own well-being.”

“Really it’s fine, see, doesn’t even hurt that much!” The boy pokes one of the tooth marks.

“There’s nothing to apologize for, it’s instincts man.”

“Can you at least… can you  _ hear  _ that I’m sorry?”

“I can,” Nagachika gave in. “But I don’t blame you for the weird ghoul stuff your weird ghoul brain does.”

“But can you  _ please  _ develop a sense of self preservation? Charles Darwin had a theory that suggests you might not last long like this.”

The human laughed, that pretty smile blemished by the bite marks but sweet as always.

“Okay fine,  _ I’ll  _ try to not die of stupidity if  _ you  _ let me hit that.”

The half ghoul is taken aback, and puts on a tight lipped frown to stop from laughing, he will not give this dumb slut the satisfaction. The dumb slut in question grins at his boyfriend’s obvious attempt to stifle his amusement.

“How are you  _ still horny?”  _ Kaneki questioned. “How do you get  _ bitten  _ by a ghoul and your first thought is ‘I know what would be cool, I’m going to put my dick in that!’?”

“You’re surprised?”

Finally, he broke down with laughter, the two boys losing it together at the absurdity of this.

“I really shouldn’t be at this point. And that actually sounds great.” He shoved Hide’s face.

“Just get the muzzle first.”

“Got it!” The blonde kissed the hand, unwrapped a kagune tendril from his ankle, then stumbled up to run off to the bedroom. As Ken waited for him to return, he rubbed at his eyes. He could still taste a bit of the blood, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t good, but it  _ sucks  _ that his body can go sicko mode on his loved ones against his will. God… Hide is so amazing, no one else would still want to fuck, let alone not have ran the hell away, after that. And whether Kaneki liked it or not, he  _ was  _ incredibly turned on. His kagune writhed around him, anticipating the human’s return.

Hide jogged back into the room with some things, he dumped his backpack against a leg of the couch, it’s unclear why he brought it but they’re both too excited to waste time addressing it. The other two things he has with him is a bottle of lube and the muzzle. 

“How are you holding up?” He asked as he began shimmying out of his shirt, wasting no time at all while still being an absolute gentleman.

“I’d be better if I hadn’t just tried to eat you,” he answers. “But I’m good.”

“Fuck you’re adorable,” the blonde muttered. “Hey how boneless are you?”

“What?” Kaneki smiles.

“Like can you sit up or move around?”

“Yeah, I think I’m steadier this time,” he pulled himself up into a seated position to test it. His legs didn’t shake, and the motion didn’t make him dizzy. This is different from their last round, he felt more in control of his body.

Which gave him an idea.

“It’ll probably be awkward on the couch, we should do it on the rug,” the ghoul suggested. Hideyoshi’s eyes went wide as he gasped dramatically.

“I’ve don’t it! I’ve made it in life! I’m going to fuck a sexy anomaly on a fancy rug in front of a fireplace in a nice hotel!”

“Just get over here you sweet, sweet idiot,” Ken chuckled. The blonde obeyed, sitting down on the rug setting the bottle to the side and grabbing one of the kagune tendrils, giving it an inviting tug. His boyfriend got down from the couch, flushed from the heat but more confident in his movements. He reached up to put the muzzle on the half ghoul, but is stopped when a tentacle wraps around his arm, and the device is taken from his hand.

“I’ll put it on,” the brunette offers.

“Are you  _ trying  _ to make me explode or are you not aware how hot that is?”

“A little of both,” he grins. While his larger motions are more steady, his fingers tremble a little as he puts the muzzle over his face and fastens the straps on the back of his head. It takes a little bit, but once it’s on he looks back at his boyfriend. 

“Does it look good? I don’t know if I did this right.”

“Kaneki, it’s perfect, now get your beautiful ass down here,” hide started. “I don’t care if you eat my guts because I’d like to be rearranging  _ yours _ !”

The half-ghoul blushes more and does so, kneeling in front of him, but not laying down or getting on his belly. Maybe it’s the heat, maybe it’s a regular desire he hadn’t been confident enough to ask for before, but this time he took the lead. Kagune wrapped around Hide’s legs, keeping them in place as he pushed his chest back, making his partner lay down. The blonde gave an inrequed look.

“Oh?”

“I want to ride you,” Kaneki shared. “Is… are you okay with that?”

“Dude  _ yes! _ ” The human agreed wholeheartedly. He brought his arm up so he could kiss the kagune wrapped around it. “Think you have it in you though?”

The half-ghoul takes that as a challenge, pinning Hide between his arms and sliding a tentacle into the hem of his own pants. It slides them down, then off of him, tossing them aside leaving him in only his shirt and the muzzle. For a moment, he’s the picture of confidence, powerfully poised over his partner, ready to take him in. That confidence lessened however, because he remembered that this was the ‘fingers in his ass’ stage and there’s no way to look cool during that. Hideyoshi seemed to get it, and like always knew exactly what he needed.

“You’re so beautiful,” the human cooed. With his free hand, he took the lube and popped the cap. The brunette let the tentacle around his boyfriend’s other arm go a bit limp so he could use it, and the man did so, pouring the gel onto his free fingers. As he brought them to Kaneki’s ass and gently pushed the first inside, he kept going.

“You’re so amazing, I love you so much. Holy shit I can’t believe someone like you fell for me.”

The praise kept the ghoul grounded as the second finger slips in. A little whimper escaped his throat when they curled against his prostate, then worked to scissor him open. Since he was still stretched from earlier, it doesn’t take long for him to decide he was ready. Ken reached for the bottle, and his boyfriend, taking the hint, withdrew his fingers. The brunette ran his free hand down Hideyoshi’s chest, taking in every lean muscle, every misplaced freckle on his belly, the perfect V line. He lingered on that V, then pulled down the sweatpants obstructing it enough to let his cock spring free.

Kaneki poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand before tossing the bottle aside, then grasped it, jerking his partner off to spread the gel. Hide sighs at the sensation, shifting his legs a bit to give him easier access. Once it was slicked enough, the half ghoul crawled forward to try to take it in, but hadn’t planned on simply not knowing how to maneuver it right, Hide always did the penetrating for him. The blonde smiled.

“Need help?”

“...yeah, sorta hard to balance with the heat and all.”

“I’ve got you homie,” the human assures as he helps guide his dick to his partner's ass.

“ _Oh my god-_ _please_ don’t call me “homie” while we’re _having sex,”_ Ken pleads, grinning slightly at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Fine, but just because I love you so much,” he sat up a bit and kissed the half-ghoul’s clothed chest, and let his amused smile soften as he shifted from joking to tender.

“You ready, darling?”

Kaneki answers that by pushing his hips down, taking him in inch by inch. He makes stifled noises, but as it penetrates him deeper he can’t hide a moan. The kagune constrict as their owner adjusts to the intrusion, but relax along with him. Hide gasps when his partner lifts his hips and brings them back down. The rhythm is sloppy, uneven, messy as the brunette is dragged into another wave of fuzz in the midst of attempting to find a pace.

He wants to go faster, but his heat ridden body wouldn’t give him the strength. It could have been easier if he submitted like he usually does and let his boyfriend take control, but his instincts assured him that this was right. Tendrils curled around limbs and pleasured sounds were dragged out of Hide,  _ he’s in control,  _ he’s in control and the haze in his mind loves it. Kaneki is drunk on his hormones, drunk on the power, drunk on the pleasure that permeated his body with each thrust. He held on to his boyfriend’s hips as he pushed back on his cock, keening as it dug into his sweet spot. The feeling sparks through him, kagune tightening their grasp on his partner and chest rumbling as the purring restarted. That purr, that lovely, adorable,  _ sexy  _ purr made his body vibrate

“Fuck Ken… I’m not gonna last long like this, you are  _ so good,”  _ Hideyoshi hissed. “Damn it you can  _ vibrate?  _ That’s not fair!”

Kaneki is too lost in himself to respond. His pace has gotten steadier and quicker, relying on his kagune for balance since his thighs were quaking. The t-shirt was damp with sweat and rc fluid where it touched his kakuhou, ghosting over the sensitive organ. The ghoul knew he was close, but his mind refused to work with him enough to tell his partner. Instead, the tension building steadily in his belly grew to its breaking point unannounced. With a moan that quavered with the purr, he came onto his partner’s chest, kagune writhing with pleasure as it wracked his body. Hide took advantage of the vulnerable state to grasp Ken by the sides and thrust up into him.

“I’m almost there,” he promised in a cracked voice as he continued pushing himself into the shaking body. It didn’t take long at all for him to bury his cock inside of him, spending himself deep in the ghoul. 

The tendrils finally relaxed and loosened, and Hide carefully lifted the exhausted brunette off of him to lay him down next to him.

“Absolutely  _ gorgeous,” _ he worshipped, feeling over Ken’s heaving chest and rapidly beating heart. The life began returning to the mismatched eyes as he recovered from his orgasm, and the half-ghoul smiled.

“We’ll have to do that again sometime,” he marveled. “That felt so good.”

“It  _ did,  _ You didn’t warn me that you’re the David Bowie of riding dick!”

Kaneki wheezed, curling in a bit as the laughter sent a Pang through his already scrambled insides. Hide basked in the triumph of landing a joke seconds after sex, then reached for his backpack. The half-ghoul started working off the muzzle, undoing the straps with unsteady fingers and letting the contraption drop to the floor, then rubbing the sore spot over his nose where it was the tightest. He heard rustling, then felt a cloth on his leg. Looking down, hide was wiping him off with one of the spare shirts from his backpack. Since they forgot to use a condom in the heat of the moment, the human needed to clean up what was now dripping out of him. They really only used them to prevent mess, so no harm no fowl. 

It was a relaxing ritual, the act of making sure they were clean helped to reassure Ken when he was coming off his high. He was so unquestionably in love with this man, and wouldn’t trade this for the world. He heard some more rustling before the human lay back down with him, basking into the warmth of the fireplace as he pressed his chest to Ken’s back. 

Then he heard chewing.

“Babe?” He asked.

“Hm?”

“Are you eating something?”

“Yeah, I forgot I had this sandwich in my bag!” Hide held the sandwich that he’d left in his bag all day in front of him for a second as if he needed proof.

“We literally  _ just  _ had sex,” the half-ghoul smiled

“And now I’m having a loose bag sandwich, so this day has gone from good to great! Got something to say about it?” He challenged.

“I’m glad we’re gay, because if we had kids they would be  _ so stupid” _

“One hundred percent, those bastards wouldn’t stand a chance”

“I love you so much.”

Hideyoshi chuckled

“I love you too homie”

  
  



	9. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneki can’t focus on his work, instead he and Hide try something new

Over the next four days, Ken couldn’t say the heat was terrible, but that’s thanks to his boyfriend. Hide had been amazing, bringing his notes from school, picking up coffee for them when he got out of work, and of course he wasn’t complaining about getting railed daily in an extravagant hotel room. Seriously, he felt like a wealthy drug lord cheating on his wife here, and normally he’d feel guilty for taking up space somewhere this nice, but this place was owned by the Tsukiyama family so fuck them. He likes to think of this as his “sorry I tricked you into a bourgeois saw movie” gift, so he lets himself enjoy it to the fullest. It’s a shame he’s leaving tomorrow, the boy almost wishes his heat lasted the full seven days so he’d have an excuse to stay on this weird vacation, but he needs to go back to work and school. He wondered if he needed to come up with a good story of how he’s spent these five days. All he knows is that Hideyoshi told their professor that he got short term amnesia from a car accident because, as wonderful as that boy is, he is a terrible liar. It’s a miracle he's able to hide Ken’s secret from the CCG

At the moment, Kaneki was sitting at the little table in the kitchenette to do his schoolwork. Hide had brought his laptop from home for him a few days ago, and it was good getting back into the routine. Heat isn’t all the intense fuckfest he had expected, it was mostly just feeling fuzzy and tired enough that he couldn’t focus on work when he had time, so there was stuff to catch up on. Of course even now as he was writing a literary analysis of the story he was assigned, his body wasn’t going to cancel designated painful horny hours. His boyfriend had picked up some painkillers from a pharmacy that Nishiki told him worked for ghouls, and Ken had made a heat pack out of a microwaved wet towel in a plastic bag, so at least the cramping wasn’t as bad, even if it meant having a warm object pressed against his belly that shouldn’t be riling him up as much as it was.

He  _ hates  _ that the heat makes him get like this over such a stupid thing.  _ It’s just a microwaved towel,  _ it’s understandable to be turned on when Hideyoshi is touching his body, but this is just ridiculous. But warmth is warmth, and his stupid ghoul brain couldn’t tell the difference between the object and physical touch from another person who could be a possible mate, so he would just have to ignore his hard on and struggle through putting foggy thoughts into MLA format. He never thought he’d have to think this, but analyzing Of Mice and Men is very difficult when overwhelmingly horny. Could this be the worst book to be horny too? Probably not, but it’s up there.

Ken shifts his legs and pushes the pack harder against his stomach, the warmth had mostly seeped out through the thin plastic, but he didn’t want to get up and reheat it. His kagune were already out, resting lazily on the floor around him, one coiled about a leg of his chair. He had an idea, he brought a tentacle up onto his lap to hold the pack in place. The others at anteiku used their kagune for mundane tasks all the time, and while now might not be the best time to be testing his abilities, it would be helpful to be able to use his extra limbs for this. As it got into place, it grazed his thigh, making the boy whimper, immediately ashamed by his reaction.

_ God damn it, Curley’s Wife is being murdered and I am Horny, this is terrible, I hate this book and I hate this heat _

Regardless, his body wasn’t letting up, but not for a lack of trying. Ken attempted to focus. Focus on the symbolism. Focus on the reading questions. He’s been going over the same paragraph over and over but absorbing nothing. Come on,  _ come on,  _ what’s the significance of the character’s deaths as they relate to each other? How can he compare and contrast? He wants to push his kakuhou against the back of the chair.

Focusing Isn't easy, and literary criticism isn’t the only thing that’s hard right now.

After a while, he gives up and puts his head down on the table. He can’t get it together, his hormones were in charge and they need him to attend to himself. The assignment will have to wait. The man groans into the wood,  _ he has so much work to get done,  _ but apparently jerking off has shimmied its way to the top of his priorities. There isn’t much he has control over right now, but there is one decision he is able to make, and it is that he absolutely refuses to get off while reading fucking Of Mice And Men. In fact, he gets up with a huff, walks into the living room, and lays down on the rug to make that point to himself. He’s nowhere near that book, so no one can possibly accuse him of masturbating to it. Of course there was no one here, but he felt like someone would see him one day and just  _ know _ . He’s ashamed enough as it is!

The heat pack abandoned in the kitchen, that thrum of pain has nothing to stop it, and he curls up on his side as a dull cramp crept its way through his stomach.

“Damn it,” he whines to himself. Once it subsides enough to tolerate moving, he rolls onto his belly and brings his legs under him so his hips are off the floor. The fog in his mind is receding a bit, enough at least to be aware that he’s become very acquainted with this pose over the last month, hasn’t he? He remembered what Hide said the first time he took him from behind: “ _ I like you like this, you look so cute all laid out for me bro!” _ The”bro” was unnecessary, but he thought about that a lot. He’d even started jerking off in this position more, liking to think about the view he’d be for his boyfriend. Face pressed into carpet, kagune splayed at either side, ass up and belly down, back arched so perfectly in submission. All for him. Even without him here, the human had so much influence over Kaneki, because just the thought of him gazing over his body, presented to be fucked, made him blush. Bracing his weight on one arm, he undid his belt with the other so he could slide his pants and underwear down. His cock was already rock hard between his spread legs, and as he slid his hand around it, stroking himself from base to tip, he let out a moan into the carpet.

Kaneki imagines Hide behind him, chest to his back and reaching around to touch him as he touched himself. His chest heaves, he thumbs the slit.  _ Fuck you’re pretty,  _ Hide would say,  _ you’re so cute like this.  _ Hide would kiss his neck, he would rut his cock against his ass, he’d go faster. 

The half-ghoul played along with his imagination, speeding up his strokes, pushing his ass back, letting his kagune curl up behind him, a mimic of the way they’d wrap around his partner. The pleasure made his mind fog, hand now moving purely on instinct. Unfortunately, instinct wasn’t a good judge of strength, and he whimpered squeakily when he squeezed too hard. He made himself stop so he could collect himself before restarting. Careful with the rabbit, Lenny. 

God damn it. 

Displeased with himself, he let go of his cock and rested the arm with his other one under his chin. He didn’t want to be making himself squirm on the floor, he wants  _ Hide.  _ Obviously that wasn’t an option since the human was out, but there has to be  _ some  _ way to get relief while his own strength is unreliable. Ken closes his eyes for a few seconds, and opens them when he realizes.

Oh.

No.

He can’t…. that’s not what they’re  _ for!  _ That’s so weird he can’t..! Well he also can’t say it isn’t a possibility, but it’s  _ weird! _ He turns his head and looks over at one of his kagune limbs. The red flesh is relaxed, soft, and at the moment he has more control over it than his own hand. It’s possible, and the only thing stopping him is the idea of how wrong it seems. Though between his unsteady hands and need for relief, maybe just this once he could overlook it. No one has to know.

Ever so carefully, he braces himself on his arms and brings a tentacle between his legs. He eases himself into it, slowly moving it up his thigh and to the base of his cock. His breath hitches when it starts wrapping around, coiled strength built for slaughter used to gently caress himself. Ken’s thighs twitch as he sets a very slow pace, not so much up and down, but more wrapping and unwrapping. The red tendril slides over the sensitive flesh, drawing more moans from the half ghoul. It’s like a tongue, but so much longer and not as wet, it’s like a hand but so much fleshier and with different motions. Kaneki gives up on trying to compare it to the other ways he’s felt pleasure since it’s so undeniably different, and so  _ good.  _

He gasps and pushes his face into his arms, hoping to quiet the noises he made despite no one being there. The other kagune tendrils were reacting to the pleasure as well, and started coiling in response. One wrapped around his left leg, another snaking under his belly and rubbing over his chest. The last one operated on a desire he’d forgotten about, one more spot that would make him squirm. The final tentacle arced over his back to its own base, and Kaneki realized what it was doing. The kakuhou, the open, wet, untouched kakuhou. It would be so sensitive, it would feel amazing, and his body knows that. Any other time, he’d stop himself, but by now he was far enough into fucking his own kagune that there wasn’t any shame left, and he moved the tentacle on his own terms.

The brunette’s Yelp bled into a kean as the tip lapped at the sensitive opening, and he already felt himself getting close. He let it run around the rim of the exposed organ, then finally dip inside. Ken threw his head back and choked on his groan, pure ecstasy emanating from the two spots on his body most stimulated by those instruments of death. His kakugan was exposed, his blood flowed with bliss, and his imagination ran wild posing the object of his affection like a doll for his pleasure. It was always Hide, always that sweet blonde boy he imagined bending him over his desk or laying him back on a bed. Now though, a new element crept its way into his mind. He imagined Hideyoshi under him, kissing him, digging finger into his kakuhou… but this time  _ Hide’s _ legs were spread.  _ “Give it to me beautiful,”  _ he would say.  _ “You feel so good in me.” _

Kaneki moaned and arched his back as he came into the coiled rinkaku.

The half-ghoul stayed there on his forearms and knees as he caught his breath, and soon kept going. It’s not enough, not when he’s in heat, but as he went, thrusting his hips to meet the tentacle’s grip, he delved into his fantasy. He would make Hide moan, he would make him writhe like he did, gasp like he did, tighten up as he comes on his cock like he did. Ken doesn’t let up on himself as he realizes what he wants, tendrils still digging at his back and squeezing his cock as he thought it.

He wants to try topping.

He imagined fucking into his boyfriend, he thought about what it would feel like. Would he be as tight as he felt? Would he like the sting like he did? Would Hide claw at the sheets? A growling moan slipped from his throat as the kagune writhed against his flesh to coax out even more pleasure. Kaneki was entranced by the feeling, enthralled by the fantasy, and lost to the world in his heatstricken haze.

So lost to the world that he didn’t hear the door open.

He goes on, caught up in himself as he keeps his tentacles writhing around him and his hips moving. A small part of his recognizes sounds, and even through his moans and chokes, but ignores it since he’s so close to reaching his peak. But then there’s something he can’t ignore.

“Holy  _ shit _ Ken, I knew you could put those to work but  _ damn!” _ Finally, the brunette is snapped out of his fantasy to see his boyfriend, home early and looking almost impressed by his lascivious display. Kaneki’s face flushes all the way from his cheeks to his shoulders and he goes still. As the reality sets in that he’s been caught masturbating with his own kagune and moaning like a whore, to say that he’s absolutely  _ mortified  _ isn’t enough. He attempts to speak, defend himself, say  _ something,  _ but all that comes out are aborted attempts at the beginnings of words. What could he  _ possibly  _ say that could make up for how utterly  _ disgusting  _ this is? Kagune still wrapped around his body, on his hands and knees, and stuttering and blushing at being caught. It’s pathetic, and he wished he could just go back in time to stop this whole thing from happening because he has no idea how to make this less humiliating. Thankfully, so very thankfully, his boyfriend isn’t disgusted by it, he’s far too amused. That, and far too comfortable with finding ghoulishness utterly attractive. Hide smiles sympathetically at the tentacle wrapped bundle of guilt on the carpet.

“Chill out babe you’re fine, I was just gonna ask how that feels. Is it better than your hand?” He asked playfully. Showing that he wasn't grossed out was just reassuring enough for Kaneki to get talking.

“I am  _ so sorry  _ you saw this! I-I’ve  _ never  _ done this before I just thought that since my body is so weird from the heat it would be better and it was working and-“

Hideyoshi is trying and failing not to laugh.

“You are so cute when you’re embarrassed! Really dude it’s  _ fine!  _ You’re in heat and besides, you can do whatever you want with yourself, I’m not going to stop you. I also don’t mind coming back to see you looking sexy as hell,” he teased. Ken relaxes his shoulders a little when it’s clear that his partner enjoyed his little performance, but groans in his throat.

“....there’s nothing I can do to make this less embarrassing,” he laments.

Hideyoshi finally lets himself burst out with laughter, the half-ghoul looking about ready to implode by the time he’s calmed down.

“Hey if I had tentacles I’d fuck myself with them too!”

“I swear I’ve never done this before, my heat is just… ugh.”

“I get it man, you’re stuck in the horny.” The pats his head like one would a dog.

“And I’m home now, and you’re not done yet, so why don’t we have fun?”

The human smirks, and seeing that he’s matching his own desire, Kaneki looks away a bit, still embarrassed by the whole ordeal, and smiles slightly.

“You know I can’t say no to that,” the half-ghoul sighs. 

“Good boy,” Hide giggles, letting his bag drop to the floor before he sinks to his knees, catching his boyfriend’s lips with his own. Possibly the best part of the heat dying down, is that the brunette no longer gets the burst of instinct to bite, and can safely have sex without the muzzle. He likes being able to kiss his boyfriend, there’s nothing quite as assuring as feeling his lips against his, his tongue against his, as he’s gently pushed back against the carpet. He lets Hide run his hands up his sides, starting from the hips and ending at his pectoral. The blond thumbed over the recently acquired muscle before pushing Ken’s shirt up, his partner putting his arms up to help him take it off. Once his boyfriend’s chest was bare, he kissed him just below the ear and whispered to him.

“Do you want me inside you?”

“Oh well- uh- yeah, yeah I do.”

The blond sits up and gives him a look.

“You sound unsure, it’s alright if you don’t.”

“No no that’s not it! Well- no…” he looks off to the side.

“What’s up bro?”

“Um… can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Do you think you’ll ever want to… uh you know… switch places?”

The human cocked his head to the side as he absorbed what he was being asked, and eyes went wide when he understood.

“Oh!  _ You  _ want to be in  _ me! _ ”

Kaneki’s wonderful talent for blushing harder than anyone should be able too had come into play, paining his cheeks red.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, I’m fine with being on the bottom I-it’s just an I-“

“Yeah!”

“-dea-What?”

“Yeah, you can top me! I’ve been thinking about asking you about it already, so I’m glad you brought it up!”

“Really? It’s just that the first time you looked really happy that I was okay with you being on top, I didn't think you'd be okay with this.”

Not just okay, he seemed eager.

“The first time, yes,” Hideyoshi admits. “I googled a lot of stuff about how to have sex with you and all the articles were like ‘buckle up slut because your ass is gonna be sent to the shadow realm’ and was freaked out about that. But then we did it and you always look like it feels amazing, so yeah, if you’re down for it I’d love to try it.”

Ken smiles, nearly giddy at the possibility of living out his most recent fantasy with his partner.

“Really?”

The blond answers by getting off of him and helping him to his feet, then pulling him along to the bedroom.

“Just be gentle with me alright?”

The brunette nods, and lets himself be taken to the room. Hide lays back on top of the freshly changed sheets and makes a show of undoing his belt. Kaneki drinks in the sight in front of him, and tentatively gets on the bed, crawling to fit between his boyfriend’s patted legs. It’s familiar and strange at the same time. They’ve done this before, but he’s never been the one leading. The human seems to notice his uncertainty, and pulls him in for another kiss. When they part the boy chuckles.

“No need to be nervous, we’ve got this.”

“I know, it just feels different this way.”

“It does, but I trust you.” The blond assured. “Now please take off my clothes and fuck me, you are way too hot.”

The half-ghoul obeys with a smile, kissing his submitting partner’s forehead and reaching to unzip his fly. Hideyoshi reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand as his pants are removed, and tosses his own shirt to the floor, both of them now completely naked. Ken tries to mimic what his partner did to him before, kissing his stomach and nipping at his thigh, drawing a little gasp from him.

“Oh yeah, I think I’m gonna like this,” he purred, removing the cap from the bottle and pouring lube onto two of his fingers. Kaneki looks up at him.

“Shouldn’t I do that?” He asked.

“I’m going to do it this time, just since it’s the first. I mean, I’ve practiced stretching myself.”

The half-ghoul’s eyes light up with surprise.

“You really  _ have  _ been looking into it.”

The blond reaches down between his legs and puts the fingers to his own entrance, then gently slid them in, and grunting as he began scissoring them apart to work himself open. He grins at his boyfriend, who is frozen in awe at the lewd show put on for him. Hide takes his time, adding in a third when he was ready and ensuring that he didn’t rush ahead into the sex without being fully prepared. Kaneki was by no means small, while it was easy to forget that when compared to his own, as he would put it, “absolute shmeat,” he was sizable enough to hurt. The brunette had taken to kissing him again, one hand supporting himself while the other threaded through blonde locks. The human felt his legs being lifted, confused at first as both of his boyfriend’s arms were occupied, but them realizing that they weren’t being grabbed by hands. Both of them were coiled about by kagune tendrils and held up to make his ministrations easier, and soon it would help Ken take him. He shuddered under him, under the kisses and caresses and intoxicating heat. By the time he felt he was ready, he couldn’t wait any longer. He broke away from the kiss, a strand of saliva between their mouths remained before dripping down his cheek. Kaneki is gorgeous. He is gorgeous in class, gorgeous at work, gorgeous beneath him, and now gorgeous above him.

“You can put it in me,” Hide rasps.

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“I am, hell I’ve been looking forward to this, just try not to scramble my guts.”

Ken smiled nervously, and kneeled between his legs, which his kagune held firmly up and apart to give him room. He reached over him to the box of condoms, but when he examined the foil square he was unsure about it.

“Wait, these are uh, more  _ your  _ size,” he informed, he didn’t want to be the guy who forgoes protection without telling his partner.

“That’s alright, I’ll just take a shower when we’re done,” he reasons. “Just come on, I’ve waited too long for this.”

“Okay, I love you, I’m going to start” he cooes. The half-ghoul spreads more lube over his cock, giving it a stroke to spread it, and positioned it at his boyfriend’s ass.

“Love you too-“ Hideyoshi was cut off by a broken gasp as Kaneki started penetrating him. The brunette shudders, moaning as his partner’s tight flesh engulfed him. It was everything he imagined, everything and more, feeling like he was melting into the body beneath him. He wanted to rush ahead and move faster, thrust deeper, but he knew how much adjusting it took, especially for the first time. He looked down with mismatched eyes at Hide, who was hugging him tightly and had his eyes pressed closed.

“I’m sorry! Is it too much?”

“No, stay there, oh… oh wow,” he whined, a quavering sound that was a bit worrisome.

“I just gotta get used to it… holy shit I forgot how big you are. Just stay there.”

The brunette remained completely still, concerned for his partner as he battled away the fog in his mind. If they’d thought it through more they probably should have waited until he wasn’t in heat, because his instincts were screaming at him to just force himself forward and get his pleasure. He wouldn’t allow it, not now that he was in a position to hurt him. He forced his instincts to quiet themselves as he planted kisses on Hide’s chest and felt up his body with a kagune tendril. After awhile, the blonde starts to move, clenching and unclenching muscles, moving his own hips slightly to get used to it, soon the look of discomfort faded and he opened his eyes, glassy but calm. Playfully, the hands he had wrapped about his back moved, one up to the black locks, the other down the rub over the rim of the kakuhou. Ken yelped at the stimulation and arched reflexively, pressing in deeper into his boyfriend.

“Sorry!”

“It’s alright,” Hideyoshi giggled. “I want you to move.”

“I’ll go slow, uh, tell me if you need to to go slower.”

“I will, please, I need you. I am  _ so  _ turned on that if you don’t I will ride you myself”

“Okay,” Ken smiles. He gives an experimental thrust, not too deep, not too quick, just enough to test if he’s really ready. Hide choked on a moan.

“Oh my god, do that again!” He begs. He really is ready, and apparently Kaneki already found his spot. The brunette continues his thrusts, and feels like he’s melting. He’s so warm, so  _ tight,  _ it was nothing like anything he’d tried before, nothing quite like being inside him. He moans at the feeling around his cock, at the hand still digging into his kakuhou. 

“Hide.. oh you feel so good,” he keans as he quickens the pace. The blonde is holding onto him, gasping and moaning at the penetration, trying to wraps his legs around him but stopped by the tentacles holding them firmly in place. Pleasure builds in kaneki’s stomach, and he stops while sheathed in his partner. He can’t come yet, not until Hide does, not until he makes him feel as amazing as he always made him feel. The pair caught their breath in the break, and Hideyoshi looks the half-ghoul in his mismatched eyes.

“Hey….” he teased. “Nice dick bro.”

Ken couldn’t keep himself from giggling.

“You’re the only person I know who can say something so stupid with someone literally up your ass.”

“Yeah well I love that someone,” he breathes. “Are you gonna keep going? Cause I am  _ so  _ close.”

As prompted, the brunette pulls out and thrusts roughly back inside, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend. He kept up a fast pace, a deep stroke, huffing breaths as he steeled himself. He can’t finish yet, he’s so close but he can’t finish first. His ghoulish strength was even more apparent as he pulled Hide’s legs further apart and growled as a shiver ran up his spine. His fingers were clawed in the sheets as one free tendril snaked up his partner’s thigh, then wrapped around his cock. The human arches his back off of the bed as the tentacle coils around him to bring his over the edge. With a moan he climaxes in the half-ghoul’s grasp, body shaking as cum drips down the kagune tendril. As Hide finishes, he tightens up around Kaneki, and he lets himself follow right after. The brunette whimpers as he buries himself deep, chest pressed to his lover’s and spending himself inside of him. 

Once he was done, amid the heavy breaths from both of them, he slid out carefully. Before doing anything, he gazed over Hide’s body, even after submitting and being debauched, that pale form was angelic. That Sunny smile ever clear seconds after his peak. With the haze of sex and heat fading and his rationale returning, he uncoiled his kagune from Hide’s body and let his legs rest on the bed. Along with his rationale, the normal anxiety was back, and Ken quickly checked between his legs to make sure he wasn’t hurt, immediately relieved to see no blood or bruising. Once assured that this partner hadn’t been hurt, he moved from between his legs to lie next to him.

“Hide that was so good! Are you alright? How do you feel? Does anything hurt?” The half-ghoul rushes to check on him.

“Babe chill, I’m fine,” Hide drawled, pulling Kaneki to him for a kiss. The pair drew out the embrace, feeling one another again before the human spoke.

“That was  _ awesome! _ I should’ve tried bottoming sooner!”

“So you liked it?”

“Hell yeah, you?”

“Of course! It’s like, it’s different but good in a new way.”

“Then you’d be up for switching again sometime?” The blonde suggests. “Because fuck man this is  _ nice!  _ I don’t always want to bottom, but when I do I’m glad it’s you.”

“I like that,” Ken agrees. His partner kisses his cheek and sits up, planting one foot on the floor.

“I’m gonna go shower, not gonna lie I can feel the cum in my ass and it’s _ weird.” _

“Sorry about that,” the half ghoul apologizes. “We need to get condoms my size.”

“I feel like a Cadbury creme egg, but instead of cream-“

“Do not finish that sentence I am  _ begging  _ you,” he pleads.

The human grins.

“Jizz!”

“That’s it, I’m eating you.”

“Like a cream egg,” Hide teases.

Kaneki grits his teeth to keep from laughing.

“I love you, dumbass.”


End file.
